


Knb summer camp

by Momoichi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 20 people, 5 cabins, F/M, M/M, Riko and Momoi are cooking and other life-threatening situations, and only double beds, basically let's all go on a summer trip kind of thing, surprisingly nobody's killing anybody though some tend to think about it, the worst room mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoichi/pseuds/Momoichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Tetsu-kun had a great idea to go on a summer trip all together. So we thought we'd help you settle your differences after the Winter cup and all.' Momoi clasped her hands tightly together, winking at Kuroko with her cheeks flushed.<br/>'With a training regime eight hours each day until you all get along or drop dead.' Aida added with a feral grin.<br/>'Little trip.' the team of Seirin murmured, circle of sullen faces not unlike criminals awaiting their penalty.<br/>'And we are going to be...' the girls said in unison, smiling way too wide for it to seem innocent.<br/>'...cooking!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Butterflies and unpleasant surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, here I am again.  
> Just so you know, there are four groups: Seirin and Hanamiya are travelling by the first morning train from Tokyo. Aomine, Momoi and Murasakibara go by the second morning train. Murasakibara arrived to Tokyo the day before and stayed the night at relative's place because he didn't want to travel alone and also because he'd have to change trains in Tokyo anyway. The group from Rakuzan has it closest and goes by car. Kiyoshi and Himuro have just landed and are at the airport.  
> This chapter is basically people travelling places and I got no clue how it turned out this long but enjoy! :D

'Will we all even fit there, twenty people?' Hyuuga sighed while dragging his luggage up the stairs to the train station platform.

'We got 5 cabins... sure...' Riko huffed from somewhere behind him, legs hardly moving beneath a rucksack half her size probably stuffed with a lifetime supply of food and cooking utensils.

'Is there something I can help you with, coach?' Kuroko asked generously and she didn't even have the energy to shout from the shock of him suddenly appearing again and only opened her mouth wide before deciding to resign on the whole screaming thing.

'I'll... manage...' she mumbled with her remaining breath.

'Are you sure nothing fell out with your bag open like that, Kuroko?' it was easy for Kagami to notice that once his friend stayed visible for once. His bag seemed half empty.

'I thought Nigou would like to have an opportunity to look around.' hearing its name the animal stuck his head out and barked once, its pink tongue sticking out from the open mouth. Taiga immediately jumped to side protecting his face with his crossed arms.

'You brought the dog?!!' he shrieked accusingly, now pointing at his worst nightmare with a look of pure terror on his face.

'I couldn't leave him home and I'm sure he also wants to meet everybody.' Kuroko responded, not in the least concerned about the other man and reached back to scratch his pet under one ear.

'Yeah, it would be ruff for him.' Izuki grinned but was only awarded with five confused looks aimed at him. The dog probably got the pun as it barked again, big blue eyes shimmering.

'What time is it?' Hyuuga asked to break the awkward silence.

'Eight five.' Furihata mouthed from his place down on the stairs. His voice came out as only a squeak thanks to the fact that he'd only found out which other personages will take part in their trip few minutes ago. He'd handle Murasakibara, Midorima, and even Aomine but not Akashi. The man had a high place on the All time ladder of Kouki's nightmares secured for at least five years.

'What?' Junpei called, unable to catch the response.

'Eight five.' Kagami shouted back.

'Damn it!' Riko groaned.

'Move, or we won't catch the train!' captain ordered and everybody ran up the stairs as if it was a matter of life and death. Except Aida who only managed to keep up for a while before slowing back to her original speed.

'The train is arriving!' Izuki shouted, looking back nervously.

'Get on, I'll help Riko!' Kagami announced running back while the others lined up on the platform.

The doors slid open and the party entered, slumping down on empty seats. Steady flow of other passengers soon filled up the carriage, mostly salarymen and women commuting to work. Few of the incoming shot them curious glances but that might be because the whole group bordered on downright desperate after they had been cut off from their leader and left on their own without the slightest idea where it even was they should be going.

Just as a voice was announcing that the doors will be closing a man bolted in, pushing himself through the crowd to reach them. The other commuters stepped aside rather than getting hit by the feet of the woman the stranger kept swinging around as he searched the carriage.

It seemed to have worked as he got to his classmates even before the train set off. When he placed Riko on the ground once again, Kagami let out a sigh devastated enough for Izuki to offer him his seat. Hyuuga did the same for their coach, managing a small smile of relief.

Taiga was rewarded with a box of biscuits from Furihata's bag but passed the treats around until everybody got their fill.

That heroic deed reduced the losses of their unit back to zero.

 

 

'...we would like to inform all the passengers of the flight JLA732 to Amsterdam that there has been a change of the department gate. The plane will now be setting off from gate 15...'

'Here comes the luggage.' Kiyoshi announced excitedly as the first bag came out of the opening in the wall and started it's first turn on the baggage carousel.

Himuro nodded, half searching and half paying attention to the announcement. Not that it had to do anything with them any more, they'd already landed. He yawned and wiped his eyes. He hated those long flights.

Teppei, meanwhile, was checking the third luggage that caught his eyes in such a short time before finding that not even that one was his. Not the smartest idea to take a silver suitcase if you ask Himuro but one had to admire the enthusiasm.

A phone rang. Some catchy happy song he had never heard before. Teppei picked up the phone, forced to make a few steps from the carousel with its ongoing baggage hunt competition.

'Hi, Riko...? Oh, getting our stuff. Yeah, ...had a delay in Seoul. Guess we'll be late because I have to go home get some clothes. Swim suit...?' one confused look in Himuro's general direction. The man nodded.

'Sure, he has one... probably... He agreed...? Great... No, no, we can get along okay... Sure, see you.' just as he ended the call he exchanged his previous wide grin for a strained half smile.

'Some troublemaker is coming along?' Himuro didn't have to feign curiosity.

'More like fracturemaker.'

 

 

'Midorima-chi?' Kise asked startled, as two Shuutoku players got on their train.

'Hii!' Takao waved wildly but Midorima just averted his eyes, sitting down in what he deemed to be a safe distance from his ex-classmate.

Kazunari sat on the opposite side right next to Kasamatsu.

'Is that a butterfly?' Yukio wondered, trying to discern the paper shape in Shintarou's hands, without a doubt the lucky item of the day.

'Yeah, I drew it!' Takao patted his chest proudly.

'Very poorly. It seems to attract bad luck to me instead.' Midorima noted coldly.

'What's with the face, Midorima-chi? Did you ran into some trouble?'

'Just missed the previous train because he forgot his spare taping.' Kazunari responded casually.

'I disagree, the time delay was within the range of expectancy but you only didn't pedal fast enough. And I told you to not talk to me any more, Takao, Scorpio will bring forth my fall today.'

'Sure thing, sure thing.' Takao nodded, smiling to himself at yet another of Midorima's signature performances.

'He's just shy.' he whispered to Yukio. Midorima threw him a glare as if saying 'I don't know what you're doing but I already dislike it'.

'Scorpio?' Yukio lifted one thick eyebrow in displeasure.

'Midorima-chi listens to Oh-Asa's horoscope all the time.' Kise explained, oblivious to the group of squeaking girls in the corner, flashing their mobile phones without end. Kasamatsu just growled at the sight, not only did he have to deal with Kise, but also with the endless rows of his admirers. He thought he heard his name uttered and tried if staring out of the train windows would have the crowd magically disappearing thereabouts.

It didn't.

 

 

'C'mon, Satsuki. You promised!' Aomine groaned, spinning a ball on his finger.

'I said after we've arrived!' she said, resolute, and clutched her rucksack tighter.

'Nee, Sa-chin, do you have some popsicles in that cooler?' Murasakibara asked with a maiubo in his mouth. He had long before mastered the art of speaking mid chewing. She looked down at the big blue box under Daiki's legs and recited.

'Meat, cabbage, green onions, tomatoes, mushrooms, ginger... oh, and soy sauce. I was afraid it'd spill in my bag. No popsicles but I got a lot of rice and dried noodles...'

'Who do you think will cook all that stuff?' Aomine asked, brows furrowed, already sensing something amiss. Satsuki opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. Seirin team might have been forced to take part in the trip despite knowing the answer to that question, but she didn't have any such power over Daiki.

'I hope you're not thinking of killing us all.' he teased with an anxious smile, one drop of sweat running down his cheek.

'I've practised!' she pouted. The ball slipped from Aomine's hands and rolled under a seat on the other side. Murasakibara almost choked on his snack.

'Sa-chin is cooking?!' he managed, horrified. He looked down on the snack in his arms, deciding how many can he eat a day to survive without having to eat any of her creations.

An elderly lady stood up, handing Daiki his ball.

'Oh, thank you...' he nodded meekly, accepting it and then, 'are you fucking kidding?!!'

'Just so you know, I and Riko got lessons from Kagamin and we can cook great!' she retorted.

'Don't make me burn your porn!' she added just to make sure he behaves. It attracted few shocked stares from other passengers in their vicinity but the pair didn't seem to have noticed.

'Mai-chan ain't no porn! Don't you badmouth her, Satsuki!' he almost growled back at her. Murasakibara scratched his ear with his one clean hand and opened a box of packy, lost somewhere in the Candy land.

'The excerpt you got on the page fourteen, Dai-chan.' she responded calmly. Daiki made a good imitation of a fish washed ashore. When he overcame his first shock, he reached the conclusion that silence was the best answer. But he did throw a threatening glare at Satsuki, she knew too much.

'Ha, Muro-chin is coming along, right?' Murasakibara just seemed to have gotten a sudden revelation.

'The mole guy...?' Aomine asked but still kept frowning. Momoi nodded.

'Riko messaged they will be late though.'

'Hmm... I hope he'll arrive on time to cook my dinner.' Atsushi smiled dreamily and started crunching his chocolate sticks. Satsuki pouted again.

'Bakagami cooks better.' Daiki stated as a matter of fact, trying to sound casually. Atsushi frowned, sending him an angry glare.

'Don't make me crush you.'

'Haaa?!'

'Sure the both of them cook great. Now, now, let's all enjoy the trip.' Momoi coaxed them while rubbing a hand down Murasakibara's arm.

'Oh, you wouldn't believe who agreed to come along!' she remembered, trying to lift up the mood and failing.

'The trip looks more like a freak show already, nothing is gonna surprise me at this rate.' Daiki went back to his serious face and started spinning the ball again.

'Hanamiya Makoto.'

The ball rolled under a seat again

 

 

'Don't look him in the eyes, he'll sense your fear!' Izuki advised Furihata quietly, but it didn't do anything to cease the other's fright.

'Don't make fun of him.' Hyuuga sighed, Kouki was already shaking like a newborn lamb without anybody's useless suggestions.

Hanamiya went right to their gathering after the doors had closed at the last stop in Tokyo, didn't find what he was looking for and was about to leave for some place far from them but Riko just had to call out to him.

'Hanamiya-kun, good to see you!' she waved her hand to attract his attention as if she thought Makoto can only register things if they are in motion. He stuck out his tongue at her and simply walked away. Riko's smile seemed to have frozen up and a vein stood up on her forehead. If veins had names this one would be Triple Training.

'Well, at least you tried.' Hyuuga commented.

 

 

'Good morning, Akashi-sama.' the driver had black glasses and an earpiece in his right ear. His flat tone and the blank stare he gave them as he opened the doors wasn't in any way helping the other three not-super rich people to calm down.

'Good morning, Okabe. Are the bags loaded already?' Akashi sat down on the front seat, fastening his seatbelt.

'Of course.'

'Thank you.' a nod in response.

'Is everything all right?' he asked looking back at his team mates who were still sheepishly standing next to the luxurious black car.

The three just nodded their heads in unison.

'Just come on in then.'

Nebuya was the first to get seated followed by Hayama and Mibuchi. The bodyguard/chauffeur(they couldn't decide as which he classified) closed the doors behind them with a thud. He went around the car and squeezed into the driver's seat, a feat quite admirable with a bulk similar to Nebuya's only with some extra 20 kilos.

'Thank you for giving us a ride, Se-... Akashi-kun.' Reo didn't dare to call his captain Sei-chan with the gorilla in the car. And he wasn't referring to Eikichi this time.

'It was nothing. It would be wasteful to ride with three empty seats when you can join us.'

'You got a super cool car.' Hayama noted tactlessly, playing with the air conditioning setting for the back. He flashed his canines in a wide smile.

Nebuya burped.

'Oh, god! You pig!' Reo complained, waving his hand in front of his face, utterly disgusted. Eikichi just shrugged his shoulders.

Hayama adjusted his seat now, grinning at the clicks the mechanism made while sliding into another position. Akashi produced a thick book, probably something like Conquering the world for teenagers, and nodded to the driver. The man checked the time on his watch, 9: 23.

They set off.

 


	2. Two numbers

11: 54, At the entrance to the camp

Kise, Kasamatsu, Midorima and Takao were the last ones to enter the camp. Well, there was also Himuro and Kiyoshi but as Riko told them: 'He promised he'd only be late an hour so we can expect them to arrive just on time for dinner.'

She was just met with a group of confused looks as nobody knew Kiyoshi's way too care-free character good enough.

'I see.' Kasamatsu replied, dead-pan.

'Just go down this road to the first building, you can leave your lugga-'

'Wow, that's the place? It's super big! Have the others already chosen the cabins?' Kise looked around, beaming. Riko shook her head.

'Hoo! I want to stay with Kuroko-ch-auw!!' Yukio seemed to had decided it best to cut his kouhai off with a kick to the shins.

'Please, just continue where you left off.' he said, crossing his arms on his chest.

'Bag's to the main building. No rush, you won't be able to chose anyway. That's not how it goes here...' Aida smiled her sweetest smile.

'No?' Kise breathed, rubbing his leg.

'...you draw a number.' she finished.

'Not drawing again!' Takao voiced his displeasure.

'Stop whining, Takao. It's surely set to prevent unnecessary fights.' Midorima pushed his sliding glasses back at the bridge of his nose.

'Not really... we'll just lock you up in a confined space until you're best friends!' she announced proudly but sighed when she realised how that sounded.

'That came out wrong...' she grinned sheepishly. The others just nodded, less confusion, more anxiety.

'Just follow me!' she ordered, marching down to the camp.

 

 

12:00, Main building

'Good morning!' Kasamatsu shouted into the spacious hallway, as he opened the door, and others from his group soon joined. Some shouts of 'good morning' came back to them as if by echo. All heads had turned to them.

Instead of wallpapers, entire people were glued to the walls, engaged in conversation or typing on their phones while they waited. They were forbidden to wander out of the main building lest they spoil the ''surprise'' which made everybody a little bitter.

'Took you long enough, Kise!' Aomine walked to them through a sea of luggage, filling half of the otherwise spacious room, like some modern angry reproduction of Jesus, so he could eye the newcomers.

As if by some secret command, the entire Generation of miracles soon swarmed to the group, exchanging greetings with varying politeness and enthusiasm and initiated a talk about the way here. Murasakibara's additions to those topics being only short 'hi' to Midorima and Kise before he walked away grumpily with something like 'Muro-chin is soooo late... I'm huuuungry...'.

Aomine was a bit more talkative. He complained a lot, noted that Kasamatsu's face was ''damned familiar'' and hit Kise on the head for a good measure. Akashi had reprimanded them for their tardiness but he smiled afterwards, so he couldn't have been that angry with them. Momoi warmly welcomed them, clutching Kuroko's arm.

When the most terrifying personages had stepped aside it was introduction time. Most of the players knew each other already even just by sight alone but were never formally introduced to one another.

Riko had managed to sneak off and returned with something resembling a deformed hat filled with scraps of paper and everything went silent.

Soon everybody had their very own paper with a tiny number on it.

'The first number...' Momoi explained, 'is the number of your cabin, the second the number of your room in the cabin.'

'Every cabin has two rooms for two people.' Aida added.

The mutters got louder and louder as the people elbowed their way through the crowd, trying to find who they'll be sharing their cabin with.

'What did you get, Kagami-kun?'

'GAAH! Don't do that, Kuroko. Mmm... 32. You?'

'41.'

'I'm not with Kuroko-cchi!! Trade, trade, somebody trade-auw!'

'Shut up, Kise! No cheating, c'mon, show me the paper...'

'Uh? Are there 52 cabins here, senpai?'

'Weren't you listening, idiot?! We're both in the same cabin but not the room, huh...'

'Being in the same cabin is still nice, right? And you, Mukkun?'

'Haaa? 51...'

' _I_ got 51!'

'Wow, Murasakibara-cchi shares the room with senpai!'

'Hmmm...? What a drag...'

'I don't like your attitude.'

'Hey, Satsuki, who's got 32?'

'Not you again, Ahomine!!'

'No damned way I'm sharing rooms with you!'

'That's my line. Why do you always have to copy every single thing I do?!'

'You drew after me, Bakagami! Just stop following me!'

'No, you drew after me!'

'Got bugs eating your brain or what?!'

'More like you went bonkers after losing to me!'

'I demand you calm down, Taiga, Daiki. I suggest you two do the best in your capabilities to get along with each other from now on.'

'That's precisely the point, Akashi-kun. What number did you draw?'

'21. Don't you happen to know who's sharing my room, Satsuki? I've been looking everywhere...'

'Oh? I don't know about the room but I think Midorin and Takao-kun are in your cabin. Right, Midorin?'

'I am willing to offer you an exchange.'

'C'mon, Shin-chan, you don't have to hide that you're happy sleeping with me again.'

'Takao, you better think before you speak… and wipe that grin off your face...'

'…'

'Buhahaha!'

'Shut it, Izuki!'

'B-but Hyuuga... hahaha!'

'You won't be laughing long locked up in the same room with Hayama.'

'I thought we share a room...?'

'There's a difference between 41 and 42.'

'You have a 41, captain?'

'Jesus, Kuroko!'

'I apologise.'

'But you got 41 too?'

'Yes, I did. Let's get along.'

'Sei-chan! Sei-chan! I was looking everywhere for you. Tell me you are at least in the same cabin, 1!'

'I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you, Reo.'

'Me and Ai-chan are in the first cabin with you. Reminds me, where did she disappear off to?'

'Ai-chan? Coach isn't gonna like that...'

'At least she isn't sharing rooms with Eikichi!'

'Reminds me, we planned to take everybody on a stroll to show the facilities. Just leave your luggage there, you'll start unpacking later.'

'What about lunch, Sa-chin?'

'It will taste better afterwards, just move already!'

'Not if it's you cooking it...'

'Did I hear two rounds around the camp?!'

'Sa-chin cooks great!'

'Riko already has a bad influence on her...'

'Maybe coach will get influenced too... some sudden growth spurt...'

'Bwahaha!'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, chapter number two and the appearance of the sorting hat!  
> If you're confused who goes with whom I'll paste the list of the cabins and their occupants in the notes of chapter three as there may still be some surprises regarding that in the chapter.  
> I'm still unsure whether to state time each time I jump places, well, we'll see!
> 
> Oh, and I understand that the ''dialogue only'' part at the end might be confusing so here are the characters in the order in which they spoke in case you're not sure who has that kind of nickname for the other and such:   
> Kuroko is first, then Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Kasamatsu, Kise again, Kasamatsu, Momoi, Murasakibara, Kasamatsu, Kise, Murasakibara, Kasamatsu.  
> Enter Aomine, Kagami replies, Aomine, Kagami, Ao, Kaga, Ao, Kaga, Akashi, Momoi, Akashi, Momoi.  
> Midorima appears, Takao, Midorima, Takao(or any other general silence).  
> Izuki, Hyuuga, Izuki, Hyuu, Izu, Hyuu, Kuroko, Hyuuga, Kuroko, Hyuuga, Kuroko.  
> Mibuchi arrives, Akashi, Momoi, Hyuuga/Izuki/Kagami(feel free to choose), Mibuchi, Momoi, Murasakibara, Momo, Mura, Momo, Mura.  
> Hyuuga, Izuki, Hyuuga/both.  
> Hope that cleared it up somehow! :)


	3. Room-mates

12:42, Cabin 1

Momoi had somehow managed to open the door using her leg but she sacrificed her balance doing so and plummeted onto the ground when it opened. After some huffing she sat up, took off her rucksack and pushed it as far across the floor as her hands allowed her.

She had carried her cooler into the kitchen in the main building before that, where she discovered Aida, unpacking all the food and cooking utensils from her rucksack. Today's lunch was curry rice and she promised to join her after unpacking and changing in their room.

Though the way here took more time than expected because it was crazy hot outside. Well, at least they can go swimming today and Kuroko-kun can see her in the new swimwear she'd bought.

There was a knock on the open door and Mibuchi poked his head in.

'Momoi-chan, sorry to interrupt but where are the showers?' he asked with a nervous smile.

'On the second floor of the main building, I think? Opposite the kitchen.' Mibuchi opened his mouth and it was as though a big neon sign SCREAMING INTERNALLY had lit up on his forehead.

'I see...' he mouthed slowly.

'The toilets too. But don't worry, it's going to be great!'

'I agree...'

'What's that?' Nebuya poked his head in too, just to see what's going on.

'All toilets and showers are in the main building...' Reo told him gravely. Eikichi just shrugged his shoulders.

'More worried that there's only one double bed in all the rooms.' he said, scratching his bearded chin.

'What?!'

'The owner said that they are used to accommodating couples with children so there are no rooms with separate beds but was nice enough to give us group discount.' Momoi admitted.

Nebuya was scratching his armpits now, just an inch or two from Mibuchi's head. The hot weather outside wasn't helping the smell and Reo put on his best why-always-me face and sighed.

The ideal time, ideal place and conditions if he only was lucky enough to draw 21...

 

 

At the same time, Cabin 2

Akashi Seijuurou had just had the pleasure of meeting his room mate. A brown haired boy currently trying to blend in with the surroundings while clutching his rucksack as if it was his last hope.

His face and behaviour were quite familiar. Oh, he's the first year that marked him during the finals of Winter cup.

'Furihata Kouki, if I'm not mistaken.' Akashi said towards the other boy. A nod in response.

'You played well during the finals. Pleased to be sharing the room with you.'

'Li-li... kewise...' Seijuurou tried smiling but that only seemed to have the exact opposite effect on the other.

'Which side of the bed do you sleep on?'

'A-any... I don't need to sleep on t-the bed...'

'Where would you sleep otherwise?' Akashi asked curiously, lifting one eyebrow.

'On the floor, or outside... or in the m-main building...' Furihata shrugged his shoulders, looking intently at the floor.

'There will be no need for that.' Akashi assured him.

'Won't you start unpacking?' it's not as if he could stay shaking next to the wall until tomorrow.

'I... I will!' Kouki nodded his head energetically as if he was just given a command and slid down to the floor. He opened his rucksack, eyes darting to the door and back as if thinking out an escape plan.

 

Midorima unpacked very carefully, taking out item after item and gently sorting them into shelves. Takao observed all that, grinning at the thought of changing the location of the t-shirts or raincoat when Shintarou falls asleep.

'What is so hilarious?' Midorima asked coldly as if sensing Takao is up to no good. When isn't he?

'No talking Shin-chan, or I'll bring forth your... something today.' Midorima frowned angrily, hearing his words used against him.

'My fall.'

'If you say so.'

'I know so. Oh-Asa is never wrong.'

'Hey, Shin-chan, which side of the bed is yours?'

'Both are.'

'What?'

'You will sleep on the floor, Takao.' Kazunari made a shocked face that quickly changed into a grin.

'You don't have to be that shy, Shin-chan. I won't do anything to you.'

Midorima threw him a glare and pushed his glasses up again.

'I won't change my decision.'

'Shin-chaaan! I'm sure the horoscope doesn't mean I'll throw you off the bed!'

 

 

Few minutes later, Cabin 3

Hanamiya threw his rucksack on the bed, taking off his shoes. Is this his room? Pretty shitty. Well, that meets the expectations.

He should also know better than bring only black clothes for a summer trip. Not that he had any other colour but god, he felt like a fucking Thanksgiving Day turkey... only without the stuffing inside... That thought wasn't helping either.

The pink haired manager of Tou or whatever she is had had the time to drag him aside and tell him she'd appreciate if he tried being polite. When Hanamiya asked if she told Kuroko she'd appreciate him sticking his hand in her pants she went so red he rather made his exit in case she exploded.

At least it looks like his room mate didn't have the balls to show up which made everything considerably easier.

He sighed and also took of his socks, enjoying the feeling of his bare feet walking on the wooden floor. He threw jacket some place near the door and it was soon followed by his black t-shirt.

Except the latter seemed to have landed on a head of something that just entered the room. Something abnormally tall, wearing a pink shirt and announcing its entrance with 'Sorry I'm late, Hanamiya...'.

 

'Will Kiyoshi-senpai be okay with that jerk?' Kagami asked as a stream of curses started to flow from the other side of the wall.

'Who's Kiyoshi?' Aomine asked from where he was lying on the bed in his boxers, twisting his little finger in his ear.

'You know, big, tall... like this...' Kagami pointed somewhere above the top of his head.

'Whatever.' Daiki waved his hand dismissively in response. Taiga wanted to glare at him but he had hard time maintaining eye contact with almost naked people so he found that quite impossible.

How that jerk still had bigger muscles was a mystery. Maybe it was just the lighting... or the skin, definitely the skin, he'd look the same if he had a tan.

Aomine looked at him curiously because Kagami seemed to be staring at him intensely for no obvious reason but he got tired of that soon and rolled onto the side, showing him his back.

Taiga, to prove he didn't care, moved to unpacking his stuff the very same way Daiki had before him by opening the bag and turning it upside down until all fell out. The floor of their room was now covered with almost identical pairs of clothes and basketball magazines.

'Get off my half.' he shouted at Aomine when he rolled back into his starting position and stretched his arms and legs, effectively annexing the whole double bed.

'What your half?'

'I'm sleeping on the right.'

'No you're not.'

'I fucking am, Ahomine!'

'You wanna fight?! You know you'd lose to me!'

'Tch, bring it on! ...but at least put on some pants first...'

 

 

Cabin 4

'Will Nigou stay in the room overnight?' Hyuuga asked, taking out his clothes from his bag.

'Heeey, Kuroko!' he looked behind him to find the room empty. The unpleasant feeling that Kuroko is standing somewhere behind as invisible as ever grew stronger with every second.

'Damn it!' Hyuuga stood up when he couldn't stand it any longer and opened the doors to look into the hallway of their cabin. The doors leading outside were closed and so were the doors to the second room.

'Kuroko, come out, I know you're there!' he shouted. Really, the phantom man was just behind him the whole way here.

There was a pair of eyes watching him, suddenly. He could feel them burning into his back. He turned around sharply and started shouting.

'I've had enough of th-!' Nigou tilted his head, puzzled, and started waggling his tail.

'Seriously, he disappeared for good this time...'

 

'Can I put my stuff there?' Izuki pointed into the wardrobe.

Hayama didn't respond and just pouted. Probably still mad about the whole 'Rakuzan had lost and you're not smarter than me' thing but his eyes were on Izuki just as soon as the man turned his back to him.

'I feel like I'm only talking to my shelf all the time.' Shun was quite confused to hear a laughter erupt from behind him and he almost asked if the other person saw something that funny until he realised that Hayama understood his pun. He was now sharing a room with the only person who laughed at his jokes. A dream come true.

He looked back at Hayama who immediately muffled his laughter and turned his back to him, trying to come back to sulking.

'Will you sit down and unpack or is it just that you couldn't chair less?' Izuki had hard time keeping a poker-face, anxiously waiting for the reaction. He didn't have to wait long. Just as the last word had left his mouth Kotarou had another laughing fit, this time meeting his eyes. What was more, the Rakuzan's small forward hopped down from the bed, crouching next to Shun with a toothy grin.

Oh, god. He was waiting for more puns!

 

 

Cabin 5

'Unpack, unpack!' Kasamatsu shouted at Murasakibara, currently lying on a bed buried under a stack of candy wrappers.

'Don't want to, do it for me.'

'Haaa?! Listen up, you'll either get up on your own or I swear I'll kick you off the bed!'

'I'd like to see you try, Matsu.'

Murasakibara's eyes narrowed but then he rolled onto his side and unwrapped a lollipop. He never understood how some people can dare to talk back at him even though he could crush them so easily.

A vein on Yukio's forehead stood up and he swung his arms around angrily. Murasakibara wasn't from his team or even his school, he knew that had no right to order him around but the giant's laziness(and the nickname he'd just invented probably because the given name was too long for him) was rubbing everything in Kasamatsu's 'do your utmost best' character the wrong way. Nevertheless it'd be rude of him to resort to physical violence and cause others like Momoi or Aida trouble.

He however outstretched his arms in Atsushi's direction and mimicked choking him to calm down a bit.

Back in the hallway of their cabin, the doors opened and then closed shut as somebody entered through. A knock on the door leading to the second room and soon two voices could be heard, marvelling at each other.

'Muro-chin!' Murasakibara sprung from the bed as he recognised one of them, and almost knocked down Yukio, who was just opening his mouth to say something.

Atsushi slowly opened their door only wide enough to peek into the hallway. Kasamatsu wouldn't normally agree with such practices but he was quite curious about the cause of the sudden energy spur.

 

'Kagami-cchi's older brother?'

'Well, not related by blood but-'

'Oh, do you do modelling back in America?' Kise asked excitedly as he recognised all the things sought after in a male model. He had the height, looks, charm and the mole that made his face even more memorable.

'No, though I've had offers. The modelling industry isn't for-oh, hi there, Atsushi!' Murasakibara was torn between pretending he was invisible and jumping straight at his former team mate. Finally, he emerged from his hiding place, trying to look as disinterested as possible but couldn't keep it up for long.

'Murasakibara-cchi, are you done unpack-'

'Oh, I'm sorry...' Himuro mouthed after his flying foot happened to kick Kise as Atsushi had had the idea to suddenly lift him up.

He then held him at arm's length, frowning.

'You're late, Muro-chin.'

'Sorry, Atsushi, Kiyoshi needed to stop by his house. What is it? Are you hungry?' Himuro correctly guessed the reason for the unusual grumpiness.

'Kiyoshi?!' Murasakibara pouted, offended. Tatsuya just chuckled and ruffled the purple hair affectionately.

'I brought you some candies from US.'

'It'll be only jelly beans again...' Atsushi murmured but put Himuro back on the ground and followed him into the second room.

Kise gave Kasamatsu, currently stepping into the hallway, a puzzled look. His captain just sighed, shaking his head.

Well, at least the babysitting is taken care of now.

 

 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen in the main building, Aida and Momoi spoon-tested their meal for the last time before announcing their mission a success. They widely smiled at the twenty empty plates laid in front of them.

The time for lunch has finally come.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, chapter three. Just so you know, when you enter each cabin you'll find yourself in a hallway with one door on the left and second on the right. In the room there's just wardrobe, double bed and maybe a table and two chairs if you're lucky.   
> After the 'Cabin 1/2/3/4/5' I first described the happenings in the room one and then jumped into room 2. I hope that wasn't all that confusing.  
> Here's the cabin order for easier orientation(rooms are in brackets) :  
> cabin 1:(Riko, Satsuki)+(Mibuchi, Nebuya)  
> cabin 2:(Akashi, Furihata)+(Takao, Midorima)  
> cabin 3:(Hanamiya, Kiyoshi)+(Aomine, Kagami)  
> cabin 4:(Kuroko, Hyuuga, Nigou)+(Izuki, Hayama)  
> cabin 5:(Kasamatsu, Murasakibara)+(Kise, Himuro)


	4. Why not eating carrots can result in a disaster

'All right! All right!!' Riko hit a big frying pan with a ladle several times to get everybody's attention through the panicked shouting that filled the canteen.

'We'll start giving out food, get into line, no cutting!' she shouted. Even though it looked like war was just about to break out, the matter was miraculously resolved even without the use of violence thanks to Akashi staring problematic individuals down in a matter that he thought meant 'let's all be polite about this', but which actually looked quite like 'you don't wanna know what happens to you if you disobey'.

Momoi beamed as she distributed the portions, perhaps too relaxed as she always spilled a little of a red sauce and the floor behind the kitchen counter soon reminded one of a slaughterhouse. Aida resisted the temptation to throw in any protein supplements but her hands were shaking from the concentration.

There were still slight problems, though.

'I can't give you three portions now, Kagami! Wait for the leftovers. Now, get back to the damned table!'

'I'll pass out from hunger...' he complained as he seated himself.

'I'm already starving.' Nebuya complained over his empty plate, pieces of the food still stuck in his beard. Kagami gave him an understanding look.

'Got double the meat.' Aomine announced smugly as he sat next to them.

'Go die.' Nebuya and Taiga groaned simultaneously.

'Smells surprisingly good!' Takao didn't fail to notice.

'Nee, Shin-chan, want my carrots?' he picked one with his chopsticks, holding it half the way from Midorima's plate.

'Carrots contain vitamins B1, B2, B6, C, K and also E. They're good for keeping the body healthy. If you can't eat them, it means you aren't doing your utmost to prepare for our matches.' Shintarou said sharply and then, looking up.

'The sauce is dripping.'

'So cold! I was trying to be friendly, I know Shin-chan likes carrots!' Shintarou threw him a look.

'You just hate them.'

'Oh, you're paying so much attention to me? I'm blushing!' he never was but Midorima checked just in case. There had been no thing scandalous enough to make Takao blush so far, though it'd sure be a sight to behold.

'I'll take the carrots!!' Kagami shouted desperately, empty plate in his outstretched hands.

'I need them more than you!' Nebuya complained, offering his plate in a similar fashion.

'Who'd want carrots ~ ... they're gross...!' Murasakibara pouted, looking at his portion. 

'You won't get any more candy otherwise.' Himuro smiled, nudging the giant with his elbow.

'Tatsuya! When did you leave the states?' Kagami looked positively surprised to see him there.

'Yesterday... nobody told you I was coming?' Tatsuya asked, raising one eyebrow.

'I just knew about Kiyoshi-senpai coming back...' with that, he started looking around frantically.

'Oh, hi, Kagami-kun!' Kiyoshi patted him on his shoulder with a broad smile. Hanamiya sat down opposite him, frowning.

'What are you staring at?!' he inquired of an empty seat next to a full untouched plate, glaring at it.

'I was wondering about your reasons for joining us, Hanamiya-kun.' Kuroko answered, suddenly appearing on the seat.

'KUROKOO!!' came from the other people at the table. Tetsuya gave them a blank look as if saying 'just give it a rest already'.

'I'm here to apologise... for what I've done to all of you. I mean... it'd be nice having friends...' Makoto fidgeted, not meeting anybody's eyes. Well, until he showed them his middle finger with a wide grin.

'Just kidding you jerk-brains! Just need to incapacitate some players before the season starts.'

'You dare and I'll beat you up!' Kagami pointed a finger at him, then he continued in a more hushed voice.

'What is incapacitate?'

'You know, handicap-itate...?' Kiyoshi offered mid-chewing.

'It's sooo good.' he commented, happy he didn't have to sacrifice himself this time.

'I know.' Kagami answered, mouth watering and stomach grumbling.

'Your perception has gotten very good.' Kuroko nodded to Hanamiya.

'That's good to hear. You see, he watched all of our match-auw! Hanamiya!' Makoto kicked Kiyoshi under the table.

'That's no good, Hana-chan!' Mibuchi sat down next to them.

'And you should change the hairstyle! It's such a waste!' he continued, ruffling the black hair until Hanamiya produced something that was very like a growl.

'Hey, Reo!' Nebuya called to him from few seats away, not all that pleased for some reason.

'Just wipe off your chin first...' Mibuchi sighed, not really getting what he did wrong.

'Where the hell were you, Kuroko?!' Hyuuga started, threateningly.

'I've been looking everywhere!!'

'I went to help Momoi-san and coach in the kitchen.' Kuroko answered, surprised that somebody had truly noticed his disappearance. Hyuuga just gritted his teeth.

'...but one still has to curry on, right?' Izuki finished, grinning wildly when Hayama laughed again. He idly wondered if his stomach wasn't hurting when he'd laughed all the time they spent together but Kotarou just wouldn't stop following him. Not that Izuki minded.

'What did you do to him?' Hyuuga muttered, looking concerned.

'That's rude! He can just appreciate my humour!' Shun beamed.

'That's what worries me.'

'Captain...' Furihata whispered, still shaking.

'...please change cabin with me...' he looked around quickly and gingerly sat down.

'I'm sorry, Furihata. Riko would kill me for breaking the rules. Is it really that bad?' Kouki just nodded but then produced something like a muffled scream when Akashi sat down next to him.

'I'm sorry, is the seat available?' he asked as an afterthought. Kouki froze in the movement.

'Sure thing, Akashi!' Hayama nodded vigorously.

'Oh, do you know Shun?' he added, pointing at Izuki who was just wondering when exactly they'd become so familiar.

'Yes, he's the point guard for-'

'I know! He's hilarious, say something, say something!!' Kotarou almost bounced in his seat.

'Nice to meat you...' Izuki said, embarrassed. Kotarou laughed and ruffed his hair. Really, was laughing at anything he said already an automatic reaction or can he see all the conversations in written form?

'He's cute, right, Reo-nee?' Hayama grinned wildly and Izuki just wanted to bury his head in the curry. Bury in the curry... did he just make a rhyme?

'You don't have a bad taste! But my, you've already grown up, I'm so happy!!' Mibuchi beamed, proud mother in every way.

Akashi raised both eyebrows, closed his mouth and settled for the most polite reply.

'It's nice to see you're enjoying yourself, Kota-.' a splash of sauce landed on his face.

'Sorry! Sorry, Akashicchi! Forgive me!' Kise fumbled nervously.

'I apologise for my kouhai-' Kasamatsu punched him into the ribs.

'-have a tissue.'

'Thank you, it's not that serious, just a few specks.' Akashi wiped his face thoroughly. Kise rubbed his stomach, whining to Kasamatsu who just ignored him out of habit.

'How's the lunch?' Momoi asked, seating herself down closely followed by Riko.

'Ish velly goo, Sashin!' Murasakibara announced happily.

'Don't talk with your mouth full!' Midorima reprimanded him.

'Right, I knew it! We did it!' Riko grinned victoriously and the two girls gave each other a high-five.

'Any casualties so far?' she asked.

'That was my food!' Kagami shouted accusingly from the other side of the table, standing up.

'Not any more!!' Nebuya groaned, stuffing his face. Taiga jumped up, reaching across the table and the two started playing tug of war with one of the plates.

'You guys.' Riko started threateningly.

'You're running three circles around the whole damned camp!' she shouted. The plate jumped up into the air and levitated for a while, hovering above a sea of surprised faces. Then, with a 'plop' it turned over and landed on the top of Midorima's head. It still spun around for a while, raining bits of sauce at the audience before finally settling down.

Shintarou lifted it up, slowly, and carrots fell down around his face and into his lap. He pushed his stained glasses up his nose and took a deep breath. Takao instinctively covered his ears.

'KAAGAAAMII!!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four and the appearance of the infamous flying plate. Poor Midorima, but he should already be used to food landing on his head. :P  
> Anyway, I got a pool planned after the lunch-crazy to think that we're still just in the middle of the day one after four chapters-so you can look forward to that! :D


	5. Diving in

Aida sighed with relief when she finally had blue-green tiles under her feet. If the heat in the morning was horrible, this one was close to unbearable. That's why she was that happy to reach the pool, her eyes almost watering when they fell upon litres and litres of cold clear water lined with colourful parasols.

The way here took her longer than expected as she had to catch Kagami and Nebuya and remind them of their punishment for what was officially known as the Carrot incident. The three circles round the camp were now crueller than ever before, sun scorching every unprotected surface. She almost pitied them, _almost_. Then she saw that there was a little bar with cold drinks and popsicles and forgot she even knew somebody like Kagami Taiga or Nebuya Eikichi.

Others were already enjoying themselves, floating in the pool, stretched on the loungers, jumping off the diving boards or just walking around with something cold in their hands.

'Nice swimsuit, Riko-chan! It's cute!' Mibuchi smiled at her supportively and she tried smiling back although the word cute itself horribly reminded her of her dad.

'You too, Mibuchi. Everybody here already?'

'Too formal! Reo-nee is fine, you know.' he beamed, probably happy about the compliment.

'But I think that it's everybody except Kagami and Eikichi. Haven't seen Kuroko but I never do, anyway.' he shrugged his shoulders, graciously offering her a sip from his soda. Sheet of water fell on them at that very moment, forcing them to turn around just in time to see Hayama's head emerge above the water with a wide grin plastered on it.

'Kotarou!' Mibuchi complained, gesturing at the wet hair draping his face, slightly panicking.

'Oh, sorry, sorry. Showing Shun how to do somersaults!' Hayama climbed from the pool and patted by-standing Izuki on his shoulder.

'Great right?' he asked, grinning.

'Fucking great! You almost landed on my damn face!' Aomine shouted back at him, still slightly shaken by that narrow miss.

'Almost!' Kotarou beamed, pointing up a finger as if the very almost itself was a proof of his mastery.

'You can't jump when somebody is so close!' Kasamatsu reprimanded him as he walked fast to get to their corner of the pool. Somewhere along the way though, he must have placed his foot wrong and slipped on the wet tiles.

There was a loud thud as he fell backwards on the hard ground except not exactly. Not if ground had a beating heart and sweaty skin.

Kasamatu sat up, surprised to find Kise stretched under him.

'Caught you, senpai.' Ryouta grinned before his head fell down again with another thud. He wasn't getting up.

'Ryouta... Hey, hey!' Yukio lifted him into a sitting position and tried slapping him. Always helped before.

'Stop, that will only make it worse!' Momoi ran to them, concerned. She took one look at lifeless Kise and exchanged glances with Riko who stood next to them. If Yukio was worried before now he would be panicking.

'Let's j-just lay him on that lounger first.' he suggested. Breath in, breath out.

'Oi, is the idiot dead?' Aomine asked, looking over their shoulders after he'd noticed the commotion.

'Just knocked out cold.' Riko observed after doing a swift check. She almost jumped when Daiki reached out to slap Kise some more, but Kasamatsu grabbed his hand before that could happen.

'That will only make it worse.' he stated as an explanation. Besides, Kise was in Kaijou now, Yukio was the only one allowed to do all that. Momoi frowned, not liking him reusing her phrase.

'Okay, okay.' Aomine shrugged but helped Yukio pick the body up and almost throw it onto one of the loungers.

'Not much more we can do.' Riko said after fixing the lounger so Kise's feet were slightly above his head. She might have heard about it somewhere, probably gonna work. Kasamatsu looked back at her, unsure what is he supposed to be doing now, after having nearly killed his kouhai by ignoring pool rules.

After some serious thinking and a little period of time spent just by feeling guilty, he decided that icing can never do any harm. Even though it was pretty annoying explaining to every passer by why exactly was he pressing wrapped popsicle to Kise's head. Ryouta too was baffled by that when he came to his senses afterwards.

Murasakibara got the popsicle after some pleading though rather than licking he could straight up drink it. He would get a few more before he bothers to enter the pool again and find Tatsuya. Swimming was pretty boring and it got even worse when people kept complaining there wasn't any space with his big limbs flailing around.

 

Meanwhile, Kagami and Nebuya have returned, huffing and sweating so much that salt would crystallise on their swimsuits if they stood by any longer. Bearing that in mind, they didn't hesitate to jump straight into the water-much to the dismay of other people swimming there. Turns out not everybody appreciates getting nearly drowned because ''some red haired idiot'' decided to jump from the sky and ''am I a fucking target for morons now or what, Bakagami?!''.

'I was running in this fucking heat for forever!' Kagami shouted back and splashed some water into Aomine's offending face. Not the best idea to start that when your opponent is someone as competitive as you. Himuro had to go and quiet the two of them because they were getting more and more serious and everybody else was getting proportionately more and more irritated with the game.

'Hey, Shin-chan, wanna play too?' Takao looked at the fight with a sort of longing, feeling like he was missing on all the fun just standing outside the pool.

Midorima opened his mouth to outright dismiss the idea but closed it again, giving Kazunari cold glare. He was still sulking after the events of lunch and deemed the whole thing Takao's fault-ill luck and all. He was now going out of his way to make sure he avoided Scorpio until tomorrow.

Which, aside from his refusal to speak to him, mostly meant that for every step Takao made towards him, he made two in the opposite direction. It was silly, really, and Kazunari had his fun herding Midorima around the pool in intricate patterns. He was now working on a giant lemniscate, but would really love to do some swimming to cool down.

'C'mmon!! Let's jump in!' Takao pleaded. Aomine's hearing picked those two words up from a distance and he hid behind Kagami, just in case. He had enough of people landing on his head for weeks.

Shintarou shook his head slowly. Takao groaned, gesturing wildly.

'Your brain's gonna evaporate in this weather!' another shake of the head, this time spelling out ''highly unlikely''. All right, time for plan B.

Kazunari grinned as he backed Shintarou as close to the pool as possible. At the beginning, Midorima didn't see the danger and just moved instinctively away from his magnet for ill luck, but quickly reached the second phase when he stopped altogether, having figured out the devilish plan. Okay, just a few steps from the edge, we can work with that.

Takao shouted and run straight for Midorima who backed away in sheer panic with his arms stretched in front of him and one threatening ''Takao!'' managed to escape him. Kazunari, however, found out that he couldn't just pull the brakes at full speed(being that as he didn't have any brakes to pull) and ran into his target head first, resulting in both of them toppling over into the pool.

Aomine thanked his instincts and Kagami thanked Aomine(except not, or maybe just internally as saving somebody by dragging them forcefully away from whatever they were doing wasn't very high in his 'best methods to save people' poll) for having evaded that.

The two bodies hit the water and slid underneath the surface of it. Takao emerged first and had a good head start before Midorima starts shouting and chasing after him. Well, he planned that Shintarou would jump first rather than get swept but at least this should finally get the other player swimming.

'God, they are like little kids!' Riko complained, looking up from her iced coffee.

'At least they're having a good time. I think they're starting to get along pretty well.' Momoi smiled, gesturing at the absolute chaos that was the pool. It was a miracle nobody had been seriously injured yet, in Aida's opinion. Mibuchi frowned bitterly, drying his hair while slurping some colourful drink they sold at the bar.

'I can't even show my face to Sei-chan like this.' he complained. The two girls just nodded in sympathy.

'I think Akashi-kun still keeps running after Kou-chan now.' Momoi noted. The nickname would normally melt Aida's brain but the content of the sentence was far more interesting.

'Running after Furihata?'

'He doesn't really like people thinking he is the primary evil so he's trying to befriend... the boy... Sei-chan is really considerate!' Mibuchi avoided saying the name(perhaps he just couldn't remember it or he considered him a love adversary now) and smiled dreamily.

'Oh, how are things going with the Iron heart, Ai-chan?' Momoi nudged her with her shoulder, grinning excitedly. She loved chatting about relationships.

'We're not like that!' Riko groaned.

'Really now? Just say it, saaay it! I won't tell.'

'No, I'm serious we're just friends! He doesn't even like me that way!'

'C'mmon, don't deny. You're even calling him by his first name.' that argument was pretty invalid coming from Momoi.

'I won't tell.'

'Really, not a word!' Mibuchi joined in on the persuasion game.

'Just whisper it...' Satsuki leaned in and Reo mirrored her. They both looked up at her with expectant faces.

'God! There's nothing between us! I swear!' she crossed her arms on her chest.

'Really, but the two of you are always so clo-'

'He's gay for fuck's sa-' Riko covered her mouth with her hands, colour flowing into her face instantly. Oh, god, she blurted it out. After keeping it a secret for nearly two years... damn it! Damn it!

Mibuchi and Satsuki stared at her with wide eyes, dumbstruck.

'Are you serious?' Satsuki whispered after securing the perimeter against any eavesdroppers. Riko nodded sternly, still red in the face.

'Don't tell anybody!' she threatened from behind grit teeth, then a bit softer:

'Please...'

'Sure thing!' Momoi patted her hand happily. Reo just smiled.

'Everything for the happiness of our precious child.'

'So, how are things with Hyuuga then?' Momoi changed tactic.

'Oh, god! You...!!'

 

'Atchooo!'

'You okay, Teppei?' Hyuuga asked when Kiyoshi managed to sneeze three times in a short succession. A nod in response.

'Don't tell me you've managed to catch a cold in this weather?'

'Don't be silly, Hyuuga. I just felt scared for some reason.' Junpei arched both of his eyebrows but just sighed. That was very Teppei-like.

'We're clear.' he announced after looking around. Furihata's head poked out from his hiding place behind Kiyoshi and checked the area again before he braved himself to come out into the open.

'I'm sorry for causing so much trouble to you!' Kouki bowed gratefully before discovering that that that wasn't the brightest idea seeing as he was now standing in a pool. Quick return to upright position helped.

'No problem! It's senpais job to take care of lower years!' Kiyoshi ruffled his hair gently, though it looked like Furihata's head would pop out at one or two moments during it.

'I'm sure Akashi just wanted to talk.' Hyuuga mused.

'It's not as though he'd go through all this just to kill you with his evil eye...' Kouki winced when he heard the word kill but nodded.

'Thanks, captain, I'll.... consider that.' he responded while generally looking as totally-not-considering-it as possible.

'Where the hell did even Izuki go?' Hyuuga changed the topic of conversation, seeing that his friend had managed to disappear so suddenly.

'Something with Hayama, probably. The kid adores him.' Kiyoshi smiled and Junpei didn't even try reminding him that 'the kid' was the same age as them though he didn't act like it.

'People keep disappearing around you recently.' Teppei observed.

'Shut up.' Hyuuga growled back.

He had no luck finding Kuroko after lunch. Not even when he went to their room to change. Nigou was there though, and even when he looked as cute as ever, his habit of going after bare feet that Tetsuya never seemed to have mentioned almost ignited homicidal urges in Junpei. Well, not as much as certain somebody managed to, though.

Hanamiya stood a meter or two away from them, staring in their direction and Hyuuga felt like turning around every few minutes to check if a school of chlorine-loving sharks just didn't happen to be swimming towards them.

He'd tried glaring at him but turns out Hanamiya has had far more practice in intimidating people so he gave up on that plan soon. Oddly enough, Kiyoshi either didn't notice the unwelcome presence or didn't mind it at all. Knowing Teppei, both options seemed pretty realistic.

He sighed, he thought he would have a break from troublesome personages and situations, but just those few last hours proved him otherwise. He needed a breather and maybe some coke. And seeing Riko in her cute swimsuit could help too. Not as if he was interested... it just had nice... fabric... Very nice fabric. Let's get out of here then.

'I'm going to the bar, anybody need anything?'

'The bar?' Kiyoshi looked confused.

'There's a bar few metres from the pool... don't tell me you failed to notice that?!'

'I might have seen it... I think...' Teppei scratched his head. Junpei just groaned.

'Do you... want something?'

'Um, what do they sell?'

'Think, what can a damn pool bar sell?!!'

'Popsicles, some ice-cream, drinks and cocktails, I think.' Furihata responded automatically.

'Ah, that's nice. Then ice tea? Do they sell that?'

'I don't have a clue...' Hyuuga replied honestly.

'I'll get you coffee if they don't.'

'Sure thing, thanks!'

Hyuuga climbed out off the pool, stretching his legs while absent-mindedly looking around for any sign of Riko. If she was chatting with Momoi again, it'd be close to impossible to approach her.

'Furih-uh, sorry, Hyuuga-kun.' somebody bumped into him, because he wasn't quite looking where he was going.

'No, no, it's completely-Aka- I mean, completely okay!' Hyuuga almost froze when he turned around to face the captain of Rakuzan. His eyes quickly darted to Furihata, but it was too late, Seijuurou'd noticed him way before that.

Gritting his teeth, Junpei continued on. His captain duties didn't involve any sort of babysitting and Akashi wasn't his homicidal self any more. At least he thought he wasn't...

Well, there's still Teppei. Hyuuga was sure he'll keep an eye on things for him. Yeah, totally, nothing to fear.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sat down and wrote 24 A5 pages over few days(that's three times my average for a chapter, jsyk) and then went 'hell, let's gut this baby' and ended up with two 12 page chapters, everybody wins.  
> Anyway, most of the drama ended up being in the second half but Momoi and Mibuchi gained some frightening knowledge this chap. Let me elaborate how to best abuse that! :P  
> Just wanna thank for the support and have a nice day/night, everybody! :D


	6. Time of mourning

'There you were, Furihata-kun, I hope I'm not interrupting.'

'No, not at all. Go ahead, I was just,... getting ready to leave to... have a talk with Hanamiya...' Kiyoshi smiled when he finally spotted something that could be used as an excuse to walk away and give the two some space. Since when was that guy there anyway?

Furihata looked like he might grab a hold of his arm and beg him not to leave him alone, so he patted him on the back and gave him a thumbs up when he was at a reasonable distance from them.

'Hiiii, A-akashi-kun...' Furihata managed a weak wave and a smile soaked up with mild hysteria. That's it for facing his fears.

'I... I'm afraid I was being too intrusive earlier on, which led you to avoiding me-which was... surely justified and a reasonable course of action. What I meant to say was, I apologise for my behaviour through the course of this day.' Akashi sat down at the edge, feet dipped in the cool water, waiting for the reply.

'I didn't get that at all.' Kouki breathed out, confused enough to forget to be afraid. His brain had all the circuits it could spare figuring out a risk-free way to escape and his extended vocabulary was too busy feeding all of them neuron-free coffee to translate properly.

Akashi chuckled. Surprisingly enough it wasn't any of those straight down evil chuckles Furihata had expected. It was neither fufufufu nor kuhahaha or even mwahahaha. It sounded surprisingly harmless.

'I'm sorry for frightening you.'

'Oh, you-arren't frighte-tennning at all!'

'Then why are you afraid now?' Kouki tried working up a reason but failed. ''Natural order'' wasn't a very good excuse. Akashi sighed at the expected lack of response.

'You wouldn't object to us getting some drinks then?' Seijuurou tried smiling just by lifting the corners of his mouth gently. The one time he smiled showing his teeth before, Kouki flat out ran away that very moment.

Furihata couldn't refuse. He was too scared to. The only way to run away would be to climb up from the pool and Akashi would have already caught him by that time.

That's it! Captain went to bar! At least he said he was going to go there. Good, it raised his chances.

'O-okay...' Kouki managed and Seijuurou's smile widened.

'Good.'

 

'So, Hanamiya... enjoying, uh... sun?' Kiyoshi tried smiling his most welcoming smile.

'Does it look like I fucking enjoy sun?! I gotta stay in this 0.5% piss water with a bunch of good for nothings like you cause I'd be toast in ten minutes out there.'

'Figures, you got a pale complexion. But swimming is a good training, the doctor in US said it's good for rehabilitation too.'

'Oh, of course, we wouldn't want you to be in any kind of pain! Except for me, I might like that, a lot.' Hanamiya didn't as much grin as twist his mouth into an amused sneer. Kiyoshi froze but soon shook off whatever miscellaneous feelings that seized him at that sight, shrugging his shoulders.

'It won't be that easy for you this Winter cup.'

'You're still playing?!' it sounded almost accusatory.

'As long as I'll be able to. I mean, it's the last year for us, don't you want to spend time with your team too?'

'They're just a bunch of well trained assholes.' he suddenly chuckled.

'But I'll get my fun playing with them this year too, I guess... not like I need to cram to get somewhere like all the other idiots.'

'I think you'll get to some great uni just fine.'

'Of course you do. You're the most predictably boring goody to shoes on this fucking island.' Hanamiya snorted but moved a bit closer to the other.

'I suppose so.' Kiyoshi smiled.

'Hey, hey!! Two meter distance.'

Riko. Teppei would recognise that voice anywhere, it appeared in his nightmares with frightening frequency, mostly forcing him to do their training regimen eight times consecutively while flying chainsaws chased after him. Not a pleasant memory, but sure enough, that very person stuck her head right between them, frowning.

'We're just talking, no harm done.' Kiyoshi gestured with his arms as if the pantomime could somehow convince her Makoto really wasn't planning on choking him any moment. Well, maybe Teppei just wasn't good judge of people after all.

'Teppei,' Aida sighed like somebody who'd just spent dozens of minutes quieting down Midorima for the second time in a day. Which she probably was, who knows.

'...two meters is still two meters. I have twenty people to keep from hurting each other, little help would be sweet.'

'Go grow few another centimetres small-' Kiyoshi quickly covered Hanamiya's mouth before any other words could come out. He may be intimidating but that was nothing compared to Riko when she was reminded of her chest size. Nothing.

'What was that?!'

'We just think we should get going swimming, right Hanamiya?' the glare he received in response was the clearest ''get your hands of my mouth or I swear I'll break both of them'' he'd ever seen. He let go.

'Whatever, half-wit gorilla.' Makoto groaned. Kiyoshi just ruffled his hair but made sure to retract his hand before he could get punished for it. Really, if he didn't know better, he'd say the other player was doing his best to be friendly.

 

'T-that's mine-you, you pig!' Mibuchi complained while trying to stop Eikichi from stealing his cocktail, in vain. Nebuya drank the rest up in a single gulp, burping.

'Too sweet.'

'You're buying me a new one.' Reo ordered, crossing his legs.

'Chill.' Eikichi slapped Mibuchi's back before the other could avoid it.

'Get away from me! God, you're soaking wet and cold!'

'Yeah, just left the pool, the water's great.'

'Cold.' Reo repeated, fighting back the shivers as he felt the few drops of water running down his warm back. Nebuya scratched his chin again. Mibuchi guessed he still had some bits of lunch in his beard but was too disgusted by that thought to look. Well, at least the worst smell he gave off now was chlorine.

'Why don't you go back to your great pool then.' Reo whined.

'Red head and blue head are having a stupid race or what, keep hitting other people there, pretty annoying.'

'I bet they do.' Mibuchi sighed, that was to be expected.

'So, where did your girl squad go?' Eikichi wondered, looking around.

'Ai-chan went to shout some sense into Midorima a while ago and Satsu-chan said she's got a surprise for Aomine or something other.'

'You don't look that put off by that.'

'I know a secret.' Mibuchi smiled wildly with his full lips. Nebuya furrowed his brows together.

'Hope you weren't gossipin' about us.'

'A little, you're not such an interesting bunch.' Eikichi might have felt offended for a moment but shrugged it off. Reo probably just spent the time drooling over Akashi anyway, can't be helped.

'Cold!' Mibuchi hissed again when Aomine dashed through, spraying water at him. Reo glared at him until he leaped off the diving bridge and disappeared under the water. Kagami followed soon after him, jumping as far as possible to gain some distance.

'This trip is horrible! There are only public showers, I'm stuck in a room with you, Akashi's fawning over that brown chihuahua all the time, I'm gonna be all sunburnt and now get cold water splashed on me!' Nebuya would object as Mibuchi wasn't one of the people he'd particularly mind sharing a room with, but something else caught his attention.

'Hey, isn't that a swimsuit floating there?' he pointed at black trunks in the water. Reo cocked one of his eyebrows but then added:

'And I know whose.'

 

'Way too slow, Ahomine!' Kagami grinned from where he stood leaning on the pool ladder. Aomine would fire something back if he hadn't looked up.

'Wha-what are you staring at?'

'Just never seen a red pubic hair before, it's kinda unnatural.' Kagami didn't get what the hell was he talking about, but then he noticed he was kinda cold and felt breeze on the parts that wouldn't get much breeze covered in, let's say, swimsuit.

'Crap! Crap!' after some running around Taiga decided that it was best to sit down, cross his legs and keep all other unaccounted bits covered with his hands.

He was naked in front of the whole Generation of miracles. Everybody will notice. Crap, crap, crap!

'The fuck, Ahomine?!'

'How's that my fucking fault?!'

'I thought they were too loose before, I wore your stupid trunks!'

'The hell?! Then you shouldn't have dumped all your shit on the floor!'

'You did the same, idiot!'

'And what the hell can I do about that now?!'

'J-just... fish out my... swimsuit...' Aomine had hard time keeping eye contact because a: Kagami kept his head low and avoided it at all cost, and b: it was difficult to even say when Bakagami's hair ended and his face begun, the shades were way too similar now. It was pretty distracting, among other even more distracting things. Oh, he left out a piece bare there, he should get it covered...

'Ahomine!'

'What?'

'Swimsuit!'

'Whatever!' Aomine groaned, turning around to stare at the water surface. God, what was he supposed to be looking for? Can't he look back now? Searching was tiring. He heard some movement and looked behind him. Something pink was approaching fast.

'Dai-chaaan! Guess what I brought!' seemed like Momoi was running towards him(they'll have to clean out the blood from those nose bleeds) and carrying something. Was that Maya-chan?! Finally!! She'd refused to give her back until now!

'Oi, Satsuki, slow down a bit the tiles are-!!' too late. She slipped on some water mingled with drops of blood and let go of the magazine. It flew upwards, copying a perfect curve. Aomine backed away step after step so he could catch it but tripped over naked something(more like naked someone) and lost his balance. Daiki fell into the pool first, closely followed by Maya-chan, limbs flailing desperately.

Splash followed by silence.

'Are you alright, Momoi-san?' Kuroko asked as gently as he could, given the fact that her falling on top of him had almost shattered his ribs.

'Of course. Kuroko-kun? Oh, I'm sorry, I'm heavy, aren't I?'

'Quite.' Tetsuya never got the 'Things you don't tell girls' memo, it seemed.

'Here, come on.' she smiled as she stood up and outstretch her hand to him.

'What was the thing you were carrying?'

'Maya-chan.' Satsuki sighed.

'He's gonna hate me for it and the withdrawal will be pretty nasty too.' the few she had to deal with were enough for the rest of her life.

'Satsuki!!' Aomine's head emerged from the watery grave for idol magazines.

'You murdered her!!' he shouted, holding few damp pages in his hands until they tore and fell back to their fellow companions in the depths.

'Who cares about your porn!' Kagami shouted back. He was still sitting there in his Adam suit.

'Maya-chan! It's Maya-chan!' Daiki corrected him, eyes narrow in his dark face. He was in a homicidal mood.

'Why are you naked, Kagami-kun?' Kuroko noticed the obvious fact just now.

'My trunks got washed away, there.' he pointed at a place near the diving bridge. Well, he had spotted them there few moments ago. The idiot had to sink them with his falling into the pool thing.

'You mean here, right?' a voice said and something cold fell on his head. Taiga sacrificed the cover of one hand to pick it up. His trunks. There is a god!

'Hayama-kun saw them floating but we didn't know who lost them.' Izuki appeared in one corner of his peripheral vision.

'Thanks for shouting a lot.' Hayama, who manifested on the other side, did a short salute and grinned.

'It went swimmingly after that, really.' Shun added and sure enough a chuckle followed.

'I'll just... retreat for a while...' Kagami announced standing up as he held (not)his trunks to his more please-don't-look-there parts and slowly backed away from the forming crowd. It would have been slightly more elegant if he didn't bump into Nebuya and didn't break into a run afterwards.

 

There was a minute of silence for Maya-chan and it was agreed that her remains will be collected for a burial under nearby bushes-a decision made just to quiet Aomine down a little.

In the few minutes left before the entire party retired for dinner, Riko counted the losses.

First, Kise might have lost some of his brain matter when he hit the tiles earlier this afternoon. Upon thorough investigation though, it turned out his inability to speak was just caused by the shock from the fact that Kasamatsu made a complete u-turn from his usually violent self and was now nursing him.

On to the next problem, Mibuchi really got sunburnt. His long legs that the parasol didn't managed to shade were whole red and there was also a mysterious red spot on his nose that nobody could explain. Nothing serious but Reo locked himself in his room just after that discovery, refusing to let anybody see him. Might require more time and a therapy. Also, a locksmith.

Third, Furihata now trembled even without Akashi around, mainly because of the stress that was staying in the presence of the captain of GoM for one entire hour. Therapy urgently needed.

Fourth, Kagami turned red every time somebody looked into his eyes now. Will probably go away with time if nobody brings the 'naked in front of everybody' kind of thing up. Maybe a little mental damage. It will not be compensated in any way.

Fifth, Murasakibara ate way too much popsicles today and had level 1 brain freeze followed by level 3 tummy ache. His medical treatment involves cold towels and generally carrying around a vomit bucket, just in case. Well, he's looking a lot better now, must have a stomach out of iron.

Sixth and the most serious. Aomine was now in a mourning stage. After cursing the entire world, he spent some period of time just gazing into empty space. His condition was the most severe. Riko went around asking everybody if any of them brought idol magazines/porn with them. She seriously had no idea what Daiki missed more so she tried to cover both of the possibilities. Unfortunately, the only person who brought something else than basketball magazines was Mibuchi, and having Daiki read any of those mangas couldn't do any good. And Satsuki had most of them borrowed now, anyway.

It's gonna take a lot of work to fix all that but overall, it was just 'mild disaster' day. Well, there was still the dinner and the night but what could happen, really?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it will post this time. Not only did my wi-fi modem go pretty much toast during one storm, ao3 now won't post this thing... gaaah!!!! Alright, try 9, might just work out this time...  
> If it really does I just wanna say thank you all for the-gasp-78 kudos, hope you'll enjoy this chap too. :D  
> PS, it worked, except it seems that I can only post things in plain text instead of my usual rich text... well, will repost once this whatever error is fixed.


	7. Coin flipping

Cabin 1

'...and he bought me popsicle, isn't that sweet?' Momoi talked on, daydreaming about Kuroko again. Riko didn't dare to mention that she was the one wiping all of that blood from nose bleeds after that popsicle affair. Wonder no one had fainted from a blood loss like that.

'I mean, why Kuroko, he's...' Aida made a pantomime of what she thought to be Kuroko's cold plain face when she was at a loss for words.

'But if you get to know him he's just... just so...' god, she was gonna tear that pillow apart, hugging it so tightly.

'Sure, sure.' Aida waved it off and changed the topic.

'What are we gonna do with the problem children? Like, it was okay so far but...'

'I made a thing for positive motivation!' Momoi grinned, jumping up from where she was rolling on the bed and started digging in her handbag.

'Here you go. I made three.' she handed a sheet of paper covered in words to Riko who examined it curiously.

'That won't work.' she announced the final verdict.

'I'm sure it would, they just don't know how to communicate with others, and with the right words...' Riko sighed.

'Guess we could try that...'

 

'Hey, Reo, open up!'

'Never, I look horrible.'

'I don't care, let me in my room, dammit!' Nebuya almost resorted to elbowing the door, but as if sensing his intent, Mibuchi unlocked them, gingerly stepping from the line of sight.

'Brought you some dinner.' Eikichi said, waving with a colourful lunch box, the contents splashing inside dangerously.

'Just put it on the table.' Reo shrugged his shoulders, devoid of energy as if his emotional struggles with the sun itself had completely drained him. The doors closed.

'The guy from Shuutoku...' Nebuya started, clicking his fingers as he tried to recall the name.

'Midorima.'

'No, the black haired one.'

'Takao-chan.'

'Why does he get chan?'

'He's kinda cute.' Eikichi resigned on finding a reasonable response to that and just sighed, sitting down on the bed. He still couldn't get Mibuchi's preferences. That guy didn't even have proper muscles.

'Whatever, that guy, he said that we're all supposed to come to their cabin at eight.'

'For what?'

'I dunno, games, stuff like that...'

'But it's already eight!'

'Oh, shit, gotta go then. Come with me?'

'I can't, have you seen my face?!'

'Yeah, I mean, 's not that bad compared to normal...' okay, smooth-talking failure. Reo frowned at him angrily and threw a pillow at him to shut him up.

'I won't go there!'

'Really...?'

'Absolutely!'

'But there will be everyone, I mean, Akashi would definitely go there...'

'Even more so, if he saw me like this, I'd die!'

'Hmm... then he will just have to pass the time talking to the chihuahua again...' Eikichi grinned evilly.

'I hate you!'

 

 

Cabin 2

Akashi sighed as he sat down on the only chair in the room, glaring at the bed where his room-mate lay, seemingly devoid of all life. Furihata had taken his attention worse than he anticipated and almost collapsed during dinner. Riko even went as far as forbidding him to get any closer than meter to the smaller player. It wasn't even his fault, he was trying to be sociable while dispersing all the rumours about him being the offspring of Satan. They did quite tarnish his reputation.

There were few shouts from the room next to his, the activities had probably started.

Akashi spared one last look to Kouki and went out. Being sociable probably counted as a good personal quality, so he might as well pretend to have it.

 

'...then he wanted to choke me alive!' Takao finished his story, laughing and gesturing wildly. Few more chuckles started in the room.

'Of course, it would be pointless to choke you if you were already dead.' Midorima replied coldly. He hated that he was the topic of conversation again.

'Hey, pass me the bottle!' Kagami commanded Aomine who sat next to the table, staring at the floor intently.

'Ahomine!' with another groan he was forced to get it himself. He should be the one with the biggest trauma and was doing quite fine compared to his room-mate.

'Soo, we gonna do something?' Hayama asked impatiently.

'Like spin the bottle or what?'

'You see any girls around for that?!' Hyuuga growled. It wouldn't be so bad if he had at least one in fifteen chance to get to kiss Riko but it wasn't even funny with fourteen guys, seriously.

'There was one game we played with friends back in US, you know the one, Taiga?' Himuro offered, brushing all the candy wrappers from his lap. Murasakibara's appetite seemed to had returned and he munched on candy cane as he sat slumped next to him.

'Not a clue what you're talking about.' Taiga shook his head and took another gulp of his fizzy drink.

'When you ask something and flip a coin and you either tell others the question or not, you know, that...'

'Let's play that, sounds interesting!' Kise agreed excitedly, standing up.

'Sit back, idiot! You need to rest!' Kasamatsu growled, dragging his kouhai back into sitting position and checking his temperature by placing his hand on his forehead, one can never be too sure.

'I don't get it.' Kiyoshi frowned.

'How surprising.' Hanamiya retorted with a sneer.

'You just-' Tatsuya's explanation was interrupted by sharp knock on the door.

'Good evening, everyone.' Akashi announced upon opening the door.

'Can I... join in?'

'Sure thing, I told ya you definitely should before!' Takao shouted from the back corner of the small but packed room with a wide smile.

'We're just missing people from cabin 1 and Furihata now.'

'I'm afraid he's quite passed out...' Akashi frowned, fully responsible for that.

'We won't be taking girls here!' Kagami announced hastily.

'Okay, okay!' Takao waved his arms in dismissal, almost hitting Midorima.

'So we're playing the coin game.' he went on, gesturing for Akashi to sit down as they formed a deformed circle in the center of the room.

'How exactly do we play that?' Kasamatsu asked, worryingly.

'Your neighbour asks you a question, you answer and then we flip the coin to see if we can know the question...'

'But we heard that question too...' Izuki wondered, trying to look at Himuro questioningly which was pretty hard considering that Hayama sat in the way and wouldn't stop swaying.

'You don't hear that... you like whisper the question so nobody hears...' Kagami recalled, nudging lethargic Aomine to move a bit to the right.

'What if somebody asks us a personal or a very intrusive question?' Midorima asked, looking at Takao with a feeling of foreboding.

'Then you have to answer it anyway!' Kazunari proclaimed, resolute.

'Are we gonna start already?' Hyuuga was seriously contemplating going back to his cabin and sleeping the entire affair off.

'Oh, okay, Atsushi, ask me something!' Himuro turned to the giant with a supportive nod.

'Hmmm? Okaay~... how are you?' 

'No, you gotta whisper it!' Murasakibara leaned down, muttering something into Tatsuya's ear.

'New question, they already heard that one...' Himuro sighed but suddenly started giggling. Everybody in the circle stared, confused but mostly worried about his sanity.

'Oh god, stop that!' Murasakibara's long hair and Tatsuya's ticklish neck didn't quite get along, it seemed.

'I'm not doing anything, Muro-chin!'

'Just ask already!'

'I dunno? Bubblegum?' after hearing the quite unsatisfactory answer, Atsushi returned back to upright position.

'Do we really need to flip the coin if we know the question?' Kagami asked, bored. They still did, landed head up,-meaning that they didn't get to know. Not as if they wanted to.

It was Takao's turn next. Himuro thought for a while before asking the question. Kazunari looked at him, surprised.

'Va-' Takao grinned, changing his answer. '...the outer space...'

Himuro laughed, patting him on the back.

'The hell...?' Kagami asked, frowning. Head up again. Midorima next.

'Don't make me say it, Takao! You promised not to tell anyone about it!' Shintarou growled angrily.

'Sorry, Shin-chan, answer the question!' Kazunari had hard time fighting back his laugh. For a moment it looked like Midorima might spring up and choke his team-mate to death for real this time, but whatever Riko said to him few hours ago seemed to have been threatening enough.

'An amulet of fertility depicting the Greek god Priapus...'

'That doesn't sound so bad...' Kise noted, flipping the coin. Tail.

'What was the worst amulet you ever had to buy.' Takao recited the answer, grinning.

'Still not so bad...' Kasamatsu agreed, nodding his head.

'It was a little guy with enormous pen-'

'Takao!' any other day, Kazunari would continue regardless of that fervent disagreement but he did quite enough to piss off Midorima today and things could really get nasty.

'Okay...' he sighed, gesturing to Izuki who was sitting right from Midorima, it was his turn to answer the question. It took him surprisingly long and he had to ask for repetition quite a few times.

'1029' tails.

'What is 8 plus 89 plus 8 divided by 7 times 9 plus 894.'

'Shin-chan!' Takao breathed out. That was the most boring question imaginable. Midorima just pushed his glasses up, glaring at him.

He was really giving him a cold shoulder today, even more than normally.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter seven!   
> Just remembered I owned you one explanation-Priapus is a Greek god of fertility, fruits and also male genitalia. He's always depicted with a large erect... penis... Poor Midorima carrying it around him the whole day, bet he chose the largest one to up his luck anyway. Nvm, end of my rant about mythology. :P


	8. Terminator

'I don't know...' Hayama stated but already grinned in anticipation of the answer.

'Because it said concentrate!' an explosion of laughter followed.

'Okay, tails.' Kiyoshi announced after he'd flipped the coin.

'Why was the boy staring at the bottle of orange juice...'

'Really, Izuki..?!' Hyuuga sighed, shaking his head. This game was rather boring. Hayama asked him his-quite ridiculous-question, grinning wildly.

'I guess hairy all over...?' that didn't sound all that good either, judging from the confused gazes directed at him. Kotarou grinned victoriously but frowned when the coin ended with the tails face-up.

'Would you rather be hairy all over or completely bald.'

'Really, Hyuuga? You like your hair that much?' Izuki chuckled followed by Kiyoshi.

'Shut up!'

'A question, ask me a question!' Kagami demanded impatiently, he'd just thought of something great and wouldn't wanna forget it till it's his turn. Hyuuga sighed, annoyed, but did as he was asked.

'Peanut butter.' the answer was almost immediate.

'Are you serious?' Junpei asked, unable to believe that.

'I mean, it's so hard to get it in Japan...' Kagami shrugged his shoulders. Heads, not like it was matter of life and death either way.

Taiga could finally realise his plan, grinning when he saw Aomine frown at his question. That should throw him off the lethargy.

'I mean... sub/dom or bondage? That kind of thing...' then, realising that he was now sitting in a circle full of dismayed faces, he blushed at what he had been made to say.

'Daiki...' Akashi shook his head with a sigh, concerned.

'Not like that... totally not, I only-'

'You can't say the question!' Kagami reprimanded him, fighting back the urge to laugh.

'I know, you jerk, just wait-'

'Heads.'

'You're so dead, Bakagami, so dead!' Daiki groaned, ready to start a fistfight with him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

'Now, let's not get violent, it's just a game.' Kiyoshi tried comforting him but failed miserably. There weren't many worse things than a crowd of people thinking you're a pervert of some kind.

'Sure, sure...' Aomine managed through gritted teeth before he started chuckling. All right, if that's how you play this game, he might join in on the fun, it was his turn after all.

Teppei smiled at him when the things seemed to have subsided but his face went white when he heard the question.

'You can't ask that!' he tried protesting.

'He can ask anything!' Takao shouted back, impatient.

'But I-'

'Common, it's not such a difficult choice.' Daiki added, grinning cruelly.

'Those are terrible choices...' Teppei rebelled meekly, mostly just to buy more time. It really didn't take such a serious thought to choose between those but...

'Answer it already.' Daiki complained and Kagami elbowed him angrily.

'Hana-.' Kiyoshi started, face red.

'The full answer!' Aomine almost pleaded, he had it thought out so nicely too!

'You're horrible!' Teppei complained, hugging his knees.

'C'mmon, spit it out!' Hyuuga demanded. He was sure his friend was just making a big fuss over something silly.

'I'd take Hanamiya against a table...' Teppei answered, immediately hiding his face in his hands as if they should all start throwing things at him. Which was, given their momentary micro heart-attack, really quite improbable. The only thing they could do at that state was stare at him with their mouths wide open as a last emergency measure against overheating of their brains.

'There's no table here.' Hanamiya stated, matter of factly, and watched as Teppei's face grew even redder.

'I know...' Kiyoshi replied, stuttering. Makoto couldn't take it any more and burst out laughing.

'What did you even ask to make mr. innocent say that?' he managed to ask through his fits of laughter.

Aomine grinned, patting Kiyoshi on the back supportively.

'Now, don't be like that, we each have our own preferences...' he said, all too pleased with himself.

'Are you serious?!' Hyuuga demanded, glaring at the two of them.

'What's so fucking funny?!'

'What, you don't ship Bad heart?' Izuki grinned, elbowing him.

'I don't have a clue what you're talking about...' Junpei admitted with a tired sigh. Nobody did, for that matter.

'Okaaay, I'm flipping the coin!' Kise announced, happy to have some important function though still slightly shaken. It landed tails up.

'Gaah!' Daiki groaned, there went his great plan.

'Hey, what was it?' Kagami demanded, too well aware that the answer would spoil the fun.

'He could choose between Hanamiya, Himuro, Kagami and Hyuuga... oh, and Takao...' Aomine admitted, dispirited.

'That's a dick move! Also, why me!' Kagami shouted back at him.

'What's your problem, I chose you by random!'

'No, you didn't!' Taiga protested, ready to hit Aomine in the face with the now empty bottle lying at his legs.

'Your face was just in the way, Bakagami!'

'You can't do that to Muro-chin!' Murasakibara interrupted their dispute, grabbing his team-mate into a tight hug with a serious face.

'Calm down, Atsushi, nobody's gonna do anything- I think I just sat down on a lollipop...' Himuro said with a frown. He didn't pack many trousers. Atsushi just pouted, resolute on protecting him from all the imaginary dangers. Though if it was the strawberry lollipop, that'd be a shame... he only had one of those...

Midorima just snorted. Such a bad choice, as expected of a player from Seirin... choosing Hanamiya instead of-

'Takao, are you... are you blushing?!' Shintarou asked, unable to believe his eyes. Kazunari rolled his eyes in the 'you don't say' fashion and covered his cheeks with his hands, pouting. Midorima just averted his eyes, embarrassed. Still, it felt like he ought to say something...

'You know you... I mean, you were probably the second choice after Hanamiya... if it helps...' Takao looked at him with wide eyes and started laughing, pointing at his face as if he had an ear where his nose used to be.

'Oh, Shin-chan, having such dirty thoughts!' Midorima just frowned angrily, why was he ever even worried?!

'But really, why the hell me?!' Hyuuga assaulted Aomine, pointing at him angrily.

'Oh, you're Hyuuga...?' Daiki looked bemused, twirling a finger in his ear.

'Who else would that be?!' Aomine shrugged his shoulders at that, gesturing to Izuki.

'And who's that?'

'Shun.' Hayama announced proudly while patting Izuki's head as if he was showing off his new pet.

'Man, I messed up... whatever...' Daiki waved his hand in dismissal. Junpei angrily growled at that, but managed to quiet down his punching urge.

'Totally, Shun would get chosen if it wasn't for that!' Kotarou nodded, still grinning happily.

'I can't imagine what worse can come next...' Izuki complained weakly to Junpei, hiding his face in his hands in despair, before he realised:

'Did I just seriously say that...?!'

'Okay, okay! Whose turn is it?' Kasamatsu asked, seeing that there weren't getting anywhere with the game.

'Mine...' Kiyoshi admitted, frowning nervously. He only wanted to hide himself in some cave deep underneath the earth and spend his entire life there.

Hanamiya gestured to him to get on with that boring ass question of his, adding:

'No tables this time, sofa at best.' which brought out few chuckles and made Teppei blush again. After that though, he was quite unable to formulate a single word let alone an entire question so it was decided he'll get skipped.

'Don't you wanna change places with me, senpai?' Kise asked pleadingly, getting a question from Hanamiya was far from safe. Kasamatsu seemed to consider it for a while, partly because Ryouta was giving him the puppy eyes, but declined, deciding to keep his dignity.

While Makoto posed the question, Akashi suddenly took out his phone from his pocket with a worried look. He got a message from Mibuchi he didn't quite understand.

He had to read: _'She's coming!'_ few times before grasping the right meaning. Guess that's what his father meant when he warned him against hanging around with the wrong types.

'I think we might have a problem...' he started, uncertainly.

'Oh, do you think so?!' a female voice shouted back at him from the doors. All the heads in the room turned around to look at the menacing figure standing on the threshold of the room.

'I thought we agreed on a curfew?' she went on sweetly, but there was nothing gentle in her expression. Veins stood up on her forehead and she seemed to emanate pitch black vapour.

'Terminator!' Izuki suddenly shouted into the terrified quiet of the room and got a few surprised looks from the players of other schools. That was the code word for immediate escape intended for emergency situations relating to Seirin coach. Specifically, it was right to use it when Riko was in a state where she was capable of ordering them quintuple training.

'Yessir!' Kagami shouted, jumping out of the open window on the other end of the room and running off into the night. Even though they didn't understand the command, the others quickly followed in blind panic as Aida started to move at devilish speed. She managed to grab a hold of Hyuuga, twisting him into a crab lock, blocking all his movements. It looked like her eyes were flashing.

At that point, there was quite a crowd near the window as everyone wanted to escape from the deadly grasp, people elbowing each other just to get out first. Murasakibara broke through easily, taking Himuro with him. Aomine tried dragging Kise further from it but got kicked into shin by Kasamatsu. Hayama managed to climb up and walked on people's heads but fell down eventually. Kiyoshi kept shouting 'Keep calm!' but nobody heard him in the uproar and if some people did hear him, they didn't care.

Midorima and Takao were hiding behind the bed, under their blankets. They were in their own room, meaning they had nowhere to run. Akashi stood by the door, waiting for a suitable moment for his escape to the next room. Luckily, while Riko was furious, she lacked none of her common sense and didn't even get close to the captain of Rakuzan.

Izuki should have been her next victim but she found herself playing tug-of-war with Hayama, each of them tugging at one of Izuki's arms until Kotarou managed to win over her. Kiyoshi was a way easier capture. When he felt her grabbing his shoulder he went straight to apologising.

'Ai-chan, stop that!' Momoi appeared in the doorway, horrified by what seemed to be a remake of some low-budget horror. She rushed over here when she heard the screams and saw people running away from the cabin, but she'd never imagined this would be the cause.

'That's not how you make this trip fun!' she shouted, pouting because her illusions of everybody having a good time were crumbling. Finally, she grabbed Riko by her shoulders, hugging her close.

'We won't punish them for silly stuff like that! Right, Ai-chan?!' she looked down only to find that Aida was quite in need of oxygen, buried in Satsuki's chest.

'Sorry, sorry... I tend to forget that...' she muttered, slightly embarrassed.

'Great! They all ran away!!' Riko shouted out angrily when she was finally released. Everyone used the distraction to escape back to their cabins, even Hyuuga whose joints were still hurting like hell.

'We're here to make friends, Ai-chan, it's not bad if everybody gets together, right?' Momoi beamed a blinding smile and Aida was starting to lose her determination after such display.

'I told them about the rules! They knew the risks!' Aida crossed her arms at her chest in protest.

'I'm sure they won't do that again now-... how did you even know about this?'

'Caught Nebuya sneaking off and made him talk.' Riko shrugged her shoulders as if that was what she did most of the days. Her anger didn't subside yet though.

'God, everyone of those idiot better be ready to run ten circles aroun-'

'No, I got something better...' Momoi chuckled, suddenly getting a great idea. To be precise, a horribly great idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eight and still day one. Gaah, it's sooo long! :P  
> If any of you are wondering about the questions you didn't get to read, here they are, starting from last chapter(cause I'm terrible and forgot to write those into the notes last time)-the answers are written in brackets:  
> The last candy you ate?(I dunno? Bubblegum?)  
> Where do babies come from?(Va-the outer space)  
> What is the thing you miss most about US?(Peanut butter)  
> What is the most common kink?(I mean... sub/dom or bondage?) 
> 
> Also, ''Bad heart'' as a ship name was an idea of a friend of mine, who does my beta now(she might be known to you as the divine power protecting you from eye bleeds caused by my uncorrected grammar). Iron boy was her another suggestion. :P


	9. First night

Cabin 1

'Damn those guys for keeping me up so late!' Riko complained yawning when she and Momoi opened the doors of their cabin, toothbrushes in hand as they'd just returned from the bathroom.

'I'm sure we'll all be sleeping way more peacefully tomorrow night.' Momoi replied and the two flashed their evil grins.

'They'll be so dead they'll have problems standing without falling asleep. Kuhuhu!!' Aida chuckled.

'Sounds nasty...' Nebuya remarked, walking across the hall with a towel on one shoulder.

'You be-MY EYES!!' Riko screeched, covering her face with her hands.

'Put some clothes on, please!' Satsuki joined in, face bright scarlet.

''S okay, I'm inside so no public offence.'

'That's totally not okay!!' Aida refused, blindly stumbling to the safety of her room.

'I mean, Mibuchi didn't seem to mind me before he left...' Eikichi added, scratching his chin in thought.

'Where did he even ran off to at this hour?!' Satsuki demanded desperately.

'I think for popcorn...'

'Popcorn?!' Aida repeated the word.

'I know right? And I'm supposed to be the glutton.'

'I'm sure he was all too happy to have his own private show.' Satsuki grinned.

'At least he'll know what a real man is like!'

'You know you still got a bit of something in your beard, right...?'

 

 

Cabin 2

'Dishonour to my family... I brought dishonour to my family...' Akashi kept repeating as he was getting ready to bed.

The entire socialising affair wasn't all that successful. To think that he got almost caught and punished for it! The Akashi family surely wouldn't approve of that kind of entertainment.

'No more cupcakes... please...' Furihata mumbled from his sleep, turning over. Some people had it fairly easy.

'I'm sorry, Furihata, I'll turn the lights off right away.' Seijuurou replied, changing into his pj's and climbing into the bed.

Let's hope his room-mate won't faint in the morning when he sees him sleeping next to him.

 

'That's ridiculous!' Takao noted as he watched Midorima build a wall from cushions to divide their sides of the bed.

'Just a security measure. I won't fall asleep otherwise.' Shintarou replied coldly, setting his glasses down on his bedside table. But really, it was difficult to take him seriously when he was wearing green pyjama with frogs printed all over it.

'Reaaaally? But I thought I was your favourite?'

'What?!'

'Don't try to deny it. If we had... you knoow... let's say table...'

'No more tables!' Midorima announced resolutely, trying to stop the blush on his cheeks from spreading. Stupid Aomine, getting weird ideas into Takao's head!

'Okay, okay.' Takao shrugged his shoulders, covering himself with his blanket.

'You sure you don't wanna spoon?' Midorima looked at him, confused.

'What would I even need a spoon for, Takao...?' Kazunari sighed.

'Just forget it...'

 

 

Cabin 3

'...lovely, beautiful, butterflies, flowers, good...' Hanamiya read from the paper Momoi forced onto him when he met her in the main building, his face twisted in a disgust as if he just bit into a lemon.

'Are you sure that will help you?' Kiyoshi asked, doubtful.

'How about you go make love to yourself, inferior life form?!' Makoto snapped back at him, facepalming when he realised what he'd just said.

'I'm gonna die if I read this shit any longer! I can already feel my brain cells dying!'

'Really? I think you're doing just fine! Can I see that?' Hanamiya frowned but handed the list over.

'It's not all so bad... I mean, adore, eloquence, glamour, youth, friendship, appreciation... suck my dick?!' Teppei frowned at the paper, horrified.

'No thanks, I've just brushed my teeth.'

'N-no, you got it on the paper, here...' Kiyoshi defended himself, pointing at one particular line.

'I was joking. Must be a sore subject for you, not having any balls.' Makoto grinned but surveyed the paper again. Then he chuckled.

'Sure, useful stuff.'

 

'Don't kick me!'

'You kicked me first!'

'Cause you're on my damn side of the bed, Bakagami!'

'I'm better player so I get a better side!'

'Stop lying to yourself!'

'Hell I am!'

'God, I can't even argue with you normally!'

'Maya-chan...' Kagami grinned, pulling out his trump card. Aomine's face twisted in grief and anger as he fought back manly tears.

'Damn you... damn you to hell!'

 

 

Cabin 4

'KUROKO!' Hyuuga shouted in surprise as somebody yelped when he jumped onto what seemed like an empty bed.

'Please, just let me sleep...'

'You've been sleeping all the time?!'

'No, I actually went to join you but you didn't notice me the whole time.' Kuroko replied, deadpan.

'Oh,... sorry... Kuroko....' it was one of the occasions when Junpei felt really really really bad. At least until Tetsuya started chuckling.

'I was actually joking.'

'What?! With a straight face like that?! Kuroko, you-!'

'I'm sorry captain, I've always wanted to try that...'

 

'Goodnight, Hayama-kun.' Izuki announced, slipping under his blanket.

'At least one last joke, Shun!' Hayama grabbed his arm, shaking it slightly.

Even in the dark of the room he could very well imagine the other's grinning face, one canine flashing in his easy smile. It was almost impossible to refuse that. Shun sighed, propping himself on one elbow while searching for just the right thing in his mental joke database.

'Okay, but just one. Do you know the one about the nervous priest?'

'No, tell me! Wait, I just got an idea.' Izuki frowned, seeing some movement in the darkness as Kotarou dug through the items in his shelves. He quickly returned, suddenly jumping on the bed and almost throwing Shun off.

'Here you go.' Hayama announced proudly, throwing a blanket over them.

A flash of something bright appeared and after a moment of initial blindness, its source was recognised as a flash light. Kotarou grinned again, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

'So, the nervous priest...' he said, excitedly motioning for Izuki to start retelling.

 

 

Cabin 5

'But I wanna sleep with Muro-chin!' Murasakibara complained again, tugging at the sleeves of Himuro's pyjamas like a frightened child.

'For the last time, Murasakibara-kun, you must obey the room order!' Kasamatsu reminded him angrily, still standing in the hallway.

'Hey, I mean nothing bad would happen if I and Murasakibaracchi just switched places. Right, senpai?'

'Don't think I'll be bending the rules for you, Ryouta!' Yukio shook his head quickly, trying to vanquish the very alluring idea out of his head.

'Senpaaai!' Kise exclaimed happily, throwing himself on Kasamatsu and trying to hug him despite the fact that his senior held him at an arm's length distance from him, hands pressing into his chest.

'W-what are you even doing?!' Yukio tried protesting but Ryouta seemed determined on squeezing the life out of him. After all, that was the first time ever he got called by his first name.

'See, Atsushi, you gotta go back into your room.' Himuro said gently, patting the giant's head.

'But I don't wanna. Matsu is bothering me all the time!'

'Because you're just lazing around eating sweets all the time! No normal captain would approve of that!' Kasamatsu shouted, pointing a finger at him angrily, but Kise saw an opening and immediately grabbed him into a tight embrace, on the verge of tears from happiness.

'Now, now, don't go being mean to Atsushi, okay?' Tatsuya demanded, trying to gently pry his sleeve from Murasakibara's grip.

'Don't worry, it's only till morning.' Atsushi nodded at last, returning into his room with his back hunched, pouting.

Somehow, he must survive it until then.

 


	10. Birds and stag beetles

'Dai-chan, you destroyed my lists!' Momoi accused him, holding few crumpled papers and pouting her cheeks angrily. Aomine turned around with a toothbrush still in his mouth, rolling his eyes.

'That was like ages ago, you noticed it that late?!'

'I already handed them out! How's that supposed to improve their behaviour like that?!' she threw the balled up papers at him, succeeding at hitting his head one or two times.

'You're horrible! I thought I'd talk Ai-chan into skipping you for today's plan but you don't deserve that!' she announced with an air of finality.

'Today's what...?'

'You're going on a trekking trip.'

'Tetsu! Really, what's wrong with that hair?!' Daiki shouted in surprise as Kuroko appeared seemingly out of the blue, sporting the worst bed hair possible.

'Happens all the time.' Kagami murmured from where he was hunched next to Aomine and Kuroko around the only usable washbasin in the bathroom. Midorima cleared his throat angrily as there was quite a queue of people waiting their turn to brush their teeth or wash their face and it was bad enough without the three of them taking so damn long.

'Stop that dilly-dallying, Aomine!' he shouted to the front and few more people joined him. The others waiting in the line were too busy admiring the black moustache Takao drew on Shintarou's face while he was asleep and which went unnoticed so far.

'Maaan, I could still sleep now...' Murasakibara complained, yawning. Kasamatsu gave him cold look as he was the person who dragged him out of the bed this morning and had to bear with all his whining.

'Breakfast was scheduled for 7:30, we couldn't be late!'

'They still ran out of pies.'

'Because somebody ate eight of them!'

'Haa?! I was hungry!'

'Even when you pigged all those sweets last evening?! I woke up with all those candy wrappers stuck to my back! You can't even clean after yourself!'

'Still better than not being able to fall asleep because the people in the other room wouldn't stop giggling like mad!' Hyuuga joined their conversation, glaring daggers into Hayama's back few paces before him. Takao chuckled at that, shaking his head.

'Bet Furihata's got it worst. I tripped over him because he was sleeping on the floor in the hallway.'

'You slept on the floor?' Mibuchi asked Furihata cowering next to him, surprised.

'I woke up and couldn't fall asleep again in the same room with him...' Kouki muttered, still in his pj's, eyes darting around the room nervously.

'Yeah, and what happened to the idiot Kiyoshi's face?' Nebuya asked, cutting the line and squashing himself next to Reo who just sighed, pretending the other didn't exist while combing his long hair.

Hyuuga sniggered.

'He got clingy while asleep and hugged Hanamiya.'

''S that big of a deal?' Eikichi wondered, blowing Mibuchi's black hair from his face angrily.

'Think Makoto woke up and thought somebody wanted to choke him or what.' Junpei added, chuckling.

The line finally moved and Izuki, Hayama and Murasakibara squashed next to the small washbasin. More like Atsushi squashed and the other two just stood around, waving their hands angrily because he took up the entire space for himself.

'Oh, and there's gonna be a trekking trip or what...' Eikichi added, remembering what he had heard from the girls.

'In this heat?! Think they're angry about yesterday?' Takao asked worriedly, nudging Midorima.

'More importantly, Takao, do I have something on my face?!'

'No...'

'You sniggered!'

'I didn't!'

'Takao..!'

 

 

'Soo, for today's program, you'll be split into four groups and search the forest. You have to find all four clues I hid back there, remember them, climb to the castle 10 kilometres from here, and return back to report to me until dinner.' Riko recited, grinning as she saw the colour drain from everybody's face.

'Are we supposed to look through the entire fucking forest?!' Kagami groaned.

'Precisely!' Aida responded, hitting him with the only suitable object in reach which happened to be a metal ladle. It rung as it buried itself inside his mess of red hair.

'Any other questions?!'

'Yeah, why the hell is Kuroko staying here?!' Aomine shouted angrily, grabbing Tetsuya who was unfortunately pretty much visible at that moment.

'Because he didn't take part in any of your stupid ideas!'

'Can we stay here too then?' Nebuya asked, gesturing to him and Mibuchi.

'No!'

'Uh, coach...?' Furihata raised his hand.

'No, no, NO!' Aida swung the ladle around threateningly and backed the group to the far wall of the canteen.

'No more exceptions! It's enough I got forced to leave Kuroko out of it!' she growled, throwing Momoi a look and the other girl shrugged her shoulders apologetically. It wasn't as if he had some benefits now that the two of them were dating...

'Oh, god! Just take your stupid snacks and start running!'

 

 

Group one

'Oh, look at that Shin-chan, the caterpillar's got the same expression as you!' Takao chuckled, pointing at a green caterpillar that seemed to be glaring at a leaf intently with a very indignant face.

'Don't busy yourself with stupid ideas, Takao, go search the clue!'

'Like I can, you'd get lost if I left you alone for even a minute!'

'That's ridiculous, I pay attention to the surroundings way more than you ever do!' Midorima spit back angrily, pushing his glasses up. He still had yet to forgive Takao for what he did in the morning.

'Now, I think it's best if we all stay together, the forest is quite big and we might get lost even with the map.' Akashi quit their argument, dragging Furihata by the hand as the other's strength seemed to have evaporated after those few minutes they spent together so far.

'Finally a logical argument.' Shintarou sighed in relief, walking to Akashi's side. Kazunari followed after them, frowning.

 

 

Group 2

'Just shut up you rainbow morons, I can't even hear myself think over the sound of you arguing!' Hanamiya shouted at them, massaging his temples. He couldn't even get a night of decent sleep because Kiyoshi mistook him for a teddy bear, he's gotta walk 20 kilometres in this heat and on top of that he's stuck in a fucking forest with those imbeciles.

'Calm down, everybody, let's just have some fun!' Teppei tried reconciling them, wide smile on his face.

'Fun?! What's even your freak coach mad about?! She's gonna get us all killed!' Aomine groaned, leaning onto Kagami as he had hard time walking in those temperatures.

'Yea...' Kagami huffed, heaving the other's weight, too tired to think of an argument.

'Let's just split so we can find those clues faster.' Makoto commanded, showing them a map.

'You two will turn right and go around this hill. We'll get together back here, under the waterfall. There's lot of roads and signs, only cretin would get lost in here...' then he sighed, realising who he was talking to. Well, those two idiots could get eaten by a bear for all he cared.

'What if something happens on the way?' Kiyoshi asked worriedly.

'Like I'm leaving you alone with senpai!' Kagami managed, dumping Aomine on the forest floor.

'Don't be silly, Kagami-kun.' Teppei smiled, though seeing his kouhai that worked up over his safety made him kinda happy so he ruffled his hair.

'Can you not?!' Hanamiya snapped at him, slapping the hand away angrily.

'Stop being that clingy with everybody, idiot! Really, why the fuck did I even go on this trip?!'

 

 

Group 3

Hyuuga was in the front, groaning as the only thing he could hear from the rest of the group was Hayama laughing his ass off again. He hated that sound, it made his very skin crawl. He had spent most of yesterday listening to it and it drove him mad. Won't Izuki run out of jokes already?!

'Just shut up Izuki and try to keep up!' he shouted to the back and Shun soon scuttled in with Kotarou right behind him.

'Not so fast, Jun-chan!' Mibuchi called from the far back, waving himself with a big burdock leaf, sweat pouring from him.

'Keep up, Reo-nee!' Hayama shouted after him, cheering him on. Nebuya just rolled his eyes and pigged the rest of the snack each one of them got for the journey from Momoi.

Really, of all those groups, they had to be added to theirs!

'Hey, think we could find a stag beetle?' Izuki asked, looking around. Kotarou grabbed him by the arm, eyes wide open and shining like a little kid's.

'I've never seen one!! If you find it I'm gonna give you a kiss!' Hayama blurted out, hugging him happily. Izuki froze in shock, his cheeks red.

'Hey, hey, back down! Don't go corrupting our innocent Izuki!' Hyuuga panicked, trying to tear the two apart. He wasn't ready to give the birds and the bees talk yet!

 

 

Group 4

'Faster, go faster!!' Kasamatsu shouted after Murasakibara who lagged behind the others, moving at the slowest speed possible.

'Atsushi, please!' Himuro joined, urging his team mate on impatiently. They were far behind the other teams now and he didn't want them to be the last to arrive back to the camp.

'I don't wanna, let's take a break, Muro-chin. It's too hot...'

'Let's just go ahead, senpai!' Kise offered, grabbing Yukio by the arm.

'C'mmon, Atsushi, I'll... I will...' Himuro took a deep breath, steeling his resolve.

'I'll cook you a cake...' Atsushi's head sprung up.

'Strawberry one...' he tried, adding puppy eyes after Tatsuya shook his head.

'Okay, strawberry cake. But only if you behave.' Murasakibara nodded furiously, catching up in a second, trying to hide his wide smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after 10 chapters we are at day two and it's trekking time! Yay!  
> I don't even have a clue for how many days is the camp supposed to last so you might have to bear a lot before we reach the end. That said, thanks for the support so far, it makes me really happy! :D  
> Will Hanamiya get rid of Kagami and Aomine?  
> Will Izuki find the stag beetle?  
> How will the others react when they find out who's Kuroko dating?  
> And most importantly, will any of those teams find a single clue?  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! Or the one after the next one... :P


	11. Latin anatomy failure

Group 1

'Fourth clue.' Akashi announced quite pointlessly, holding up a cardboard with 'CLUE' written on it with capital letters.

'She could have really spent some more time working on it...' Takao noted, looking at the reverse side of the paper. The animal drawn there could only be distinguished from dog thanks to the occasional oink, oink written next to it.

'So we only need to reach the castle now.' Midorima announced, pointing at the sign on the map.

'Put it back, Furihata-kun.' Seijuurou said softly and Kouki darted from him, all too happy, to climb the tree where they found the clue and hang it on one of the branches for other teams to find.

'Fiiiinally!' Takao sighed in relief. Fortunately, Akashi found all the clues surprisingly quickly. He'd normally think it pretty freakish and supernatural but the only thing on his mind now was how much quicker he'll get back to the pool.

'I don't think you're in the place to say anything when you didn't contribute anyhugh-!' a spruce cone hit Shintarou's head and bounced off, quite effectively cutting off his reprimanding speech.

'Takao!' he shouted angrily before realising that the shot came from an entirely different direction.

'Hey, guys, I think we got a situation...' Kazunari announced, pointing behind Midorima.

 

 

Group 2

'Oh, we managed to bump into G1, think they already found all the clues?' Kiyoshi noted, turning to Hanamiya, completely missing the fact that Aomine and Kagami made Midorima their new target, probably tired of only throwing at themselves all the time. Well, that wasn't anything surprising when he failed to notice Hanamiya staring him up since that time everybody in the group decided to take off their sweaty shirts.

''Course.' Makoto replied without a clue what was the question but since the other nodded it was pretty much okay. He was busy trying to figure out what went wrong with his plan to name all the muscles on Teppei's body in Latin until he realised that that was just him lying to himself. He sounded really convincing sometimes.

'See, Shin-chan, they're all bare chested! And you won't let me take off mine!' Takao declared, pouting his cheeks.

'I and Akashi agreed it wasn't proper!' Midorima replied, playing with his improvised amulet for today, a can of peaches.

'I and Akashi!' Kazunari faked what he thought of as a typical ''Midorima voice'', wrinkling his nose in disgust. Who cares that he was his first friend, Takao was the one bearing with all Shintarou's tantrums and also the person getting him all he asked for at 5 am. He deserved way more appreciation than that!

Shintarou frowned at that, not really getting the situation. Takao just shook his head, turning to the newcomers instead.

'Hey, guys! How many clues have you found?' he waved at them enthusiastically while Midorima shouted angry complains at Aomine when yet another cone hit its target.

'Three!' Kiyoshi replied back and got elbowed by Hanamiya. Did that idiot just blurt out their score to the competing team?!

'We got four!' Kazunari shouted back, sticking out his tongue teasingly.

'Takao!' Shintarou complained, rubbing the back of his head where he felt growing bump.

'It doesn't matter now, Shintarou. Since the rules don't state we can't cooperate, we could go back together.' Akashi offered.

'Then you wouldn't mind giving us the fourth clue, isn't that right?!' Makoto leaned in with a grin.

'Certainly.' Seijuurou shrugged his shoulders, turning towards the tree but Furihata was already on his way back. Though when he was approaching them and noticed Hanamiya standing there, smirking and shirtless, he freaked out, immediately jumping into Akashi's arms and almost toppling him over.

'W-what is he doing here...?' he whimpered, shaking.

'It's alright, Furihata-kun, I offered them to join us.' Seijuurou answered, regaining his balance.

'A-a-aka... I... I'm soo sorry...' Kouki stuttered, realising whom he flung himself onto, every cell of his body screaming with fear, but he couldn't quite get out of the tight grip. And the scary person breaking people's legs was still there, giving him the evil eye. Out of the two, he chose the lesser evil, it seemed. Plus, Akashi smelled like strawberries... or maybe that was just Kouki's sense of smell finally giving out.

'Okay then, I'll fetch it, you just wait and... get chummy or whatever is it you're doin'...' Takao announced, running off.

'Sure thing!' Kiyoshi called after him happily.

'Man, what are we supposed to do now?' Aomine demanded, poking a finger into his ear.

'I dunno...' Kagami said lazily while plucking one nettle growing nearby, shirt wrapped around his hand for protection.

Daiki gasped when the first wale hit his back, his head snapping around immediately, death in his eyes.

'Don't start a fight you can't wait, Bakagami!'

'Please, stop fighting for at least for a second!' Teppei begged.

 

 

Group 3

'Not another stag beetle...' Hyuuga sighed, trying to chase it off. Izuki was searching intently just a few steps behind him and there was no way Junpei would let that happen under his supervision!

Mibuchi tugged at his arm pleadingly, trying to stop him.

'Jun-chan, let the kids play together! C'mmon, have you never been in love?'

'No and kinda yes but... doesn't matter! There's now way I'm letting Hayama get Izuki!'

'But look, he's happy as a little puppy, you can't do that to him!' Reo grabbed his head and forcefully turned it in Kotarou's direction.

'That's exactly why! He's staring at him with those wide eyes, god knows what he's gonna do to him! And really, I don't think you're the best influence...'

'Hey man, Reo raised him the best he could!' Nebuya interfered threateningly, grabbing Hyuuga's shoulders with one of his spade like hands.

'Exactly, Eikichi! Just one bug, really...' Mibuchi promised, whispering as Izuki was getting closer.

'Oh god! Okay, okay!' Junpei threw his arms up angrily but Mibuchi was already on his way to oversee the search.

'You, Jun-something...' Eikichi started, dragging him farther from the others.

'Junpei, but rather Hyuu-'

'Who was the girl you were talking about?!' he leaned in, his face hardening.

'Why would you even wanna-'

'Who is it?!'

'Riko! It's Riko, who else would that be?!' Hyuuga snapped back, fed up with how serious the other suddenly got.

'I dunno... Reo, maybe...' Eikichi tried to sound as if he couldn't care less, looking somewhere to the right.

'How's he a gi-..! You know what?! I'm giving up! Do what the fuck you want! It's in this air or something, few more days and you'll be all climbing on one another and I'm still gonna be single, how's that fair?!' Junpei blurted out, red in the face with anger.

'Sounds like you need some advice...'

'From you? Suuure, you have trouble getting even Mibu-

'Stag beetle, I found one!!' a voice that seemed awful lot like Izuki's cried out joyfully and Hyuuga's head snapped around quickly, alerted.

'Not this again!'

 

 

Group 4

'Senpaaai, piggyback, please!!' Kise whined, running after Kasamatsu.

'No! Damn, Kise start looking for clues!' he reached out to hit him but changed his mind in the end, growling. Ryouta frowned, leeching himself on one of Yukio's legs. Kasamatsu resolutely walked on, dragging the leg behind him.

'I'm sorry we're going so slow, maybe I should just walk ahead to the castle so you can meet me there when you've found everything.' Himuro offered, trying to get Murasakibara to let him back on the ground, but the other man refused, still carrying him bridal style since the time Tatsuya twisted his ankle.

Atsushi shook his head resolutely, opening his mouth so that Himuro could feed him another snack from the packs lying on his lap.

'It's not that big of a deal, really, we're not splitting up. At least Murasakibara's got some exercise.' Yukio replied, focused on prying Kise from his leg.

'Stop sticking to me, dammit, or I won't be able to go easy on you any more!' with one more whine Ryouta let go of him, sitting down on a ground while making the saddest face possible. Kasamatsu sighed under the gaze of those puppy eyes, offering out his hand. Kise took it gladly, heaving himself up but wouldn't let go after that.

'Oi, Kise! I'll really punch this time!'

'C'mmon, it's nice, no?' Ryouta said, flashing him one of those flawless shiny smiles he usually saved for his shootings. Kasamatsu opened his mouth to protest but gave up, averting his now red face.

'But you'll let go later... right...?'

 


	12. The magical disappearance of the fourth clue

'How did you get here so quickly?!' Riko demanded, hands on her hips, holding ladle just in case.

'I just saw your tracks and followed them.' Akashi replied casually as if tracking people was one of the necessary abilities of any businessman-to-be, taking out one shitake from the hotpot placed in the middle of the table.

'And I spotted all the clues.' Midorima announced proudly, a twig nobody bothered to tell him about tangled in his green hair as a prove.

'I tagged along.' Takao shrugged his shoulders with a frown when Aida's interrogating gaze fell upon him.

'And you, Furihata-kun!' Riko pointed at him with a ladle, then raised one eyebrow when the player's immediate reaction was to grab Akashi's arm and attempt to hide underneath it. She leaned in, grinning wildly.

'Did you have fun?!'

'N-no! I mean... yes...? I don't understand, please don't hurt me!' he squeaked, trying to burrow into Seijuurou's side.

'Now, now, why should I be angry when somebody completely destroyed our clever plan? See?! I'm very happy!' the corners of her mouth were still twisted upwards but veins stood up on her forehead as she spoke, leaning over the table and pushing Furihata's nose with the ladle in emphasis of every word.

'You should have at least come back beaten as Kagami and Aomine! That's what I call determination!' she pointed to the two of them sipping the hot soup with pained expressions, their faces and hands covered in angry red blisters from their nettle battle.

Takao giggled and got an angry glare for it.

'Oh, I should get you some ice for the two of you...' Kiyoshi thought aloud and got two vigorous nods in return. Riko moved silently as a snake and smacked his head just as he was getting up.

'You're not getting away until I finish! And try the hotpot too!' Aida added, her expression softening at the end and she bit her lips expectantly. Teppei sat back down obediently, picking up his chopsticks.

'The beef's really good, did you season it with sake?' Hanamiya asked innocently, suddenly turning to her.

'Sake, some soy sauce and sugar.' Riko replied, almost hopping with sheer happiness.

'And Satsuki did the broth, it's really great! And we had to take a bus to city because they didn't have any enoki here and- don't change the topic of conversation!' the end of the sentence marked a ladle to the head for Makoto, although Aida's mood was dramatically improved nonetheless.

'But it's really amazing. You're a great cook!' Kiyoshi joined in, missing the fact that the first compliment was just a ruse. Riko's face immediately went bright red and she hugged his neck gratefully, almost choking him by accident.

Hanamiya snickered but when it took long enough he actually pinched one of her arms hard and hissed when the ladle landed again in response.

'You victim of third stage dementia!' he shouted angrily, immediately covering his mouth.

'What did he say?' Midorima asked with a quizzical look.

'Victim of third stage dementia!' Takao repeated before breaking into fits of laughter.

'Are you alright?' Kiyoshi put one hand on Hanamiya's shoulder worriedly.

'Of course I am! I don't need you to worry about me, scabby muttonhead!' Makoto hit his face on the table as soon as the words left his mouth. Kagami and Aomine afforded to chuckle even when it itched like crazy.

'You read the list again?' Teppei asked, surprised. One weak nod in response.

'It really works!' Riko exclaimed, surprised.

'How did you manage to brainwash him?' Akashi asked, intrigued. Aida almost spilt it out but stopped herself in time. If such a simple method was really effective there's no telling what the Akashi family could do with it. She just shook her head instead, steeling her resolve.

'I don't know anything about it.' Seijuurou's distrusting eyes stared at her intently as if he wanted to look through the bone at her very brains.

'Hey, it's gonna be okay...' Kiyoshi spoke softly, trying to comfort Hanamiya while petting his hair.

'God, leave me alone!'

'Wow, you got really soft hair!'

'I'll kill you...'

 

 

'You're two hours late.' Riko announced when group four entered the main hall.

'What were you even doing...?' she wondered while trying to figure out why exactly Murasakibara carried around Himuro, presently almost buried under candy wrappers, and why were Kasamatsu and Kise holding hands though Yukio tried his hardest to change that, embarrassed beyond belief.

'I twisted my ankle.' Tatsuya replied, brushing off the garbage accumulated on his stomach.

'W-we... are we the last...?' Kasamatsu asked, staring at the floor with red face.

'Unfortunately not. Have any idea where the group three is?'

'Group three? No, we saw them but that was few hours ago.'

'Damn, I hope they're okay... Anyway, go get a hotpot, everybody.' Aida frowned, gesturing for them to move further in.

'Shabu shabu?' Murasakibara asked, stomach growling. Judging by the curry yesterday, the dinner, and the snack they got today, Momoi and Riko had surprisingly learned to cook. That together with the fact that there was a steaming soup waiting for him was enough to get his mouth watering.

'Sukiyaki.' Riko corrected with a slight shake of her head.

'I don't think we deserve that.' Yukio interfered with pained expression.

'We left without finding the fourth clue.'

'What? I mean, 's not as if I hid it that properly! Groups one and two found it real quick!' her eyes widened as she went through all the scenarios that would result in total destruction of the clue no. 4. Since most of them included giant earthquake together with tsunami or meteorite she couldn't really grasp how the disappearance was possible.

'Four's back? Finally!' Takao exclaimed as he was running down the stairs, hurrying to access the damage.

'What's with the horse faces?' he asked, pausing a little when he saw Himuro in that position but shrugged it off. Strange stuff was happening during the trip.

'They were stuck there because they couldn't find fourth clue.' Riko explained, massaging her forehead.

'That's weird, I mean, we gave it right back. I gave it to Akashi and he gave it to Aomine and he gave it to Kiyoshi and Kiyoshi showed it to Hanamiya... oh...' Kazunari suddenly paused, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

'...and Hanamiya said he'll return it back...' he finished, kicking imaginary pebbles with his foot.

'You gave it to Hanamiya?!'

 

 

'We're lost, aren't we...?' Mibuchi said in a shaky voice, gripping Nebuya's arm with his right and Hyuuga's with his left. It had gotten really dark all of a sudden and they couldn't find the last clue much less way out of the woods.

'Just don't panic...' Junpei huffed, his feet aching after walking for so long on the steep terrain, still moving only thanks to the power of will.

'...take example of Hayama, over there...' Kotarou seemed to take the entire 'getting lost in a forest' thing as a great excuse to climb the highest tree around while Izuki waited under it, afraid of heights.

'Tch, I'd be running around like that too if I got to kiss Izuki-chan for some stinky bug!' Reo complained, throwing his arms around the both of them, practically getting dragged along.

'But you might just fix that, Junpei-chaaau-...! What did you do that for, Eikichi?!' he complained after Nebuya made a sudden move to left, almost pushing both Mibuchi and Hyuuga to the ground.

'Stop sticking to me, dammit!' Eikichi snapped back angrily.

'If I knew of some other person around not as dirty and sweaty as you I'd stick myself to them instead! Maybe you didn't notice but we are lost in a damn forest!' Reo shouted back, standing opposite him with arms crossed over his chest defensively.

'Calm down or I'll smack both of you!' Junpei shouted in the same authoritative manner as when he resolved all the inner struggles within Seirin, holding up a tree branch to show how serious he was.

'We need to get out of this forest before it gets too dark to see, I don't need you bickering because you don't have the guts to confess to the damn person you've loved for two years!'

'What are you even talking about...?' Mibuchi asked softly, missing the connection.

'Sounds a lot like someone I know...' Izuki pointed out and got the tree branch thrown at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, just wanted to clear something up: shabu shabu and sukiyaki are two kinds of japanese hotpot and you got some beef, noodles, enoki(kind of japanese white mushrooms), shitake(shroom again) and some greens and tofu in both of them. Wasn't fortunate enough to try either one of those, though.  
> And yes, no matter what you say I will always imagine Hanamiya having soft hair and Hayama being hyperactive.  
> Anyway, thanks for all the attention guys, it's amazing! :D


	13. Penguin survival

'Here, grab the flash light.'

'Why the hell did you take so many with you?!' Aomine exclaimed, looking at a dozen or so flash lights wrapped in a hello kitty bag. Momoi just shrugged her shoulders with a smile, but her eyes seemed to be saying: 'don't ask what you don't wanna know'.

'Just grab one and stop complaining. Anyway, here's the map...' Riko interrupted their exchange sharply, pointing at the map spread on one table that served as their base of rescue operation for now.

'There's fifteen of us, we will form a line, one person every 500 metres and each go straight ahead until we find them. There's no signal deep in the woods so we'll be using whistles. Satsuki, please demostra-' a piercing high whistle filled the air, forcing everyone to cover their ears and few to hide under the table. Momoi finally seemed to have run out of breath and took the pink whistle out of her mouth.

'Great. So, if you find them, you just blow the whistle until we find you. Clear?!' Riko finished.

'What if we get lost?' Furihata asked, grasping his flash light anxiously.

'Maybe we could blow twice quickly or something.' Kagami offered.

'No way.' Hanamiya cut in, lifting up a sheet of paper with 'BULLSHIT' written on it in capital letters with black marker. Since he was rendered unable to respond in a way that could get his feelings across clearly, he was forced to make this ''response card'' as he decided to call it.

'It'd be hard to distinguish between the two.'

'Like you got a better idea!' Taiga bit back angrily.

'It may be surprising for somebody with your brain capacity, but I actually do. We'll keep long whistles with small breaks for finds and short whistles with long breaks for loses.'

'How's that any better?!' Aomine wondered and Kagami nodded his head in agreement.

'No, it is very different, you won't misinterpret those. The question is, who will be responsible for saving the lost person?' Akashi asked and got only grunts in response.

'This rescue is such a draaag...' Murasakibara complained, yawning as he was awake past his bedtime.

'It's so late and we still haven't even stepped out of the main building! God, I hope they are all right out there.' Himura sighed, worried look on his face.

 

 

'C-c-cold-dd!!' Izuki complained, shivering in the dark of the forest.

'Just snug in closer, c'mmon.' Hyuuga ordered but the tiredness could be heard in his voice.

'You too, Kou-chan.' Mibuchi added, hugging Hayama close while he tried making himself comfortable on Eikichi's shoulder as he was the centre of their human pile because he was the largest of the group. Their penguin survival system was now undergoing some changes though, as it turned out that Shun was too cold and had to be moved in closer so he was getting switched out with Hayama for his own comfort.

'How long will we live here?' Kotarou asked, voice muffled by Izuki's t-shirt.

'It's just for the night, shut up with the forest survival thing already!' Hyuuga shouted angrily, having heard enough on the subject of eating berries and building a hut from tree boughs with beds from grass. Mibuchi just sighed and snuggled in closer. An owl hooted somewhere nearby.

'Did you see that...?' Izuki whispered, grasping Junpei's shoulder.

'See what?!'

'I saw a shadow over there...'

'If you're trying to scare me, it's not working!'

'It is working on me.' Mibuchi muttered, shaking. A branch broke with a sharp crack just behind their tree.

'It's circling around us.' Nebuya observed in a hushed voice.

'Stop that, guys!' Hayama tried to sound calm and collected but his voice was too high for that.

'I can feel it looking at us...' Hyuuga said, fear with some odd sort of reverence paralysing his limbs.

'It looks like a bear...' Eikichi nodded, pulling everyone a little bit closer to him.

The shadow slowly walked towards them, still intently looking at them as if expecting they'd try to escape any moment. It drew closer and closer and the group tensed with every next step it took, covering in fear. It was close enough to-

'BOO!'

 

 

'What's all the screaming?!' Momoi shouted when she saw Riko running through the forest towards it's source.

'Sounds pretty much like Hyuuga and Izuki.' Aida shouted back, almost tripping over a root.

'Guess the rest is the Rakuzan trio.' Satsuki added, speeding up.

'God, what the hell happened to them?!'

 

 

'Fuck you, Takao!' Nebuya outright shouted when he figured out what was it that jumped at them from behind their tree.

'I will kill you!' Hyuuga added and it sounded almost like a vow.

'That's so horrible! We couldn't even see a thing!' Mibuchi joined in, hugging his shoulders in desperation of some form of comfort.

'I'm sorry, there wasn't enough flash lights so I had to go with Takao-kun.' Kiyoshi bowed his head with a nervous smile.

'And you joined in too, jerk!' Junpei accused, throwing handful of dirt at him.

'Hey, chill, we came here to save you!' Takao pointed out and pile of dirt hit him in the face.

 

 

'We got stuck in the forest for hours and there isn't even any warm water left to wash with!' Mibuchi whined, hiding his face in the pillow.

'I don't wanna wake up smelly like you!' he went on, glaring at Nebuya accusingly.

'Hey, I showered, okay?!'

'I can see that, you're still naked!'

'Oh, yeah, you know, like some people like to dry their hair naturally...'

'Okay, j-just... don't swing it around... I wanna sleep...'

'Okay...'

'I'm serious!'

'Sure, I'm not stoppin' you.' Reo growled in frustration, throwing the blanket over his face.

'Just cover it, okay?!'

'Sure, guess we should go to bed now...'

'Just hurry it up, will you?!'

'WHAT THE FUCK?!' a voice shouted from somewhere close.

'What...?' Eikichi's turned around to find the source of it and jumped from a shock where he actually found a face pressed to their window.

'What the fuck?!' he shouted, reaching out to draw a curtain over it, not sure if it was just a creation of his brain freezing from the cold shower.

'DON'T!' the face shouted, waving it's hands that seemed to materialise out of the darkness outside when the light fell on them.

'Why is the hell is there an ugly head outside our cabin...' Mibuchi asked with a sigh, rolling over on the bed, too tired to feel freaked out be that.

'It's just nettles, it's gonna go away... I think... More importantly, why the hell is Nebuchi naked?!' the person asked, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

'It's Nebuya... and get the fuck away!'

'Okay, okay, I just came to borrow... a book...' the person scratched his head sheepishly.

'Like you know... that kind of book...' he specified, nodding his head furiously.

'Whatever, I'm throwing him out of there.' Nebuya announced, getting a tired thumbs up from Mibuchi in response as he headed for the doors.

'No, no, no!! I need it!! Porn! You got porn, right?! Satsuki told me!!' the man shouted, hitting the window pane.

'Really...?' Eikichi sighed, looking at Reo accusingly.

'It's not porn! It's a romantic-'

'You'll get a brain damage from it.' Nebuya replied deadpan.

'Hey!'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, sorry about the delay, anyway, nobody froze to death in the woods so everything's pretty much okay... except forAomine, he might get some brain damage later on... well, we will see... :P  
> Before you ask, yes, Hyuuga likes to throw stuff at people to vent his frustration.   
> Also, I made Aomine call Nebuya Nebuchi because that's how I've repeatedly written his last name. The Nebu(ya) (Eiki)chi kinda mingled inside my brain, not as if I ship him with himself. -.-'   
> Once again, thnx for everything, we got through two days now... Wait, just two days...?!


	14. Cute girls?

Cabin 1  
'Good mor-' Riko paused mid-sentence as the person she was addressing had just had the guts to sneak out of the door. She groaned, having a boyfriend sure was nice but that didn't mean Momoi had to disappear off with him every morning just to reappear in the cabin in the late evening. Even when Aida went to look for her midday to decide on the cooking for the next day, she was nowhere to be found as if she started loosing her presence too.  
Really, who was she supposed to hang out with, being one out of the two girls in the entire camp?! Oh, the answer was pretty simple...

'Reo!! Good morni- PUT SOME PANTS ON!'  
'I'm changing my clothes, dammit!' Nebuya groaned in response, quickly putting his clothes on.  
'Stop doing that!'  
'Exactly, she'll grow up to have too high expectations, Eikichi.' Reo added, combing his hair in front of the window as there wasn't a single mirror in their cabin. It was as big of an oversight as having one bathroom for the entire camp.  
'I-t's not...! Gah! Forget it!' Aida stumbled over her own words angrily, her face slight shade of pink.  
'What's the plan for today?' Eikichi finished with a big yawn and scratched his overgrowing beard-oh, he should definitely steal Mibuchi's razor again soon.  
'Today...? Well, I'd say that it's free... since it was a little dramatic yesterday...' Riko chuckled nervously, playing with her hair. Nobody liked to be reminded of that.  
'Finally!' Nebuya almost shouted, jumping on the bed with a relieved sigh.  
'You gonna fall asleep again...?' Reo asked, looking away from his reflection in the open window for a moment.  
'Sure, feel free to join...'  
'You can't sleep with those dirty trousers on!'

 

Cabin 2  
Takao tumbled down to the floor with with a short shriek, an expression of complete bewilderment carved into his face. Midorima walking right behind him made a hurried step back, unsure if the parquets in the hall weren't booby trapped.  
There seemed to be a cocoon from white blankets lying on the floor, faintly resembling an oversized worm of some kind. Shintarou carefully stepped over Kazunari who was just about to stand up and poked it with the tip of his shoe gently.  
It stirred again and a low mumbling emerged from it. Finally, it opened up to reveal Furihata, looking around for the source of his discomfort.  
'Furihata-kun...' Midorima said matter of factly but it came across as a question.  
'Why are you sleeping here again?!' Takao demanded, rising into sitting position.  
'I-i... t was... hot...?' Kouki tried nervously, considering hiding under his blankets again.   
'Impossible, the temperature dropped to 15 degrees tonight which is at least three degrees lower than the previous night. Seeing as the-'  
'Hey, Akashi's not so bad...' Kazunari interrupted Midorima's recount of all the reasons why the claim was a lie and patted Kouki's head softly.  
'Of course, at least he behaves according to reason.' Shintarou said in a quite voice, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Doors to the second room were thrown open with enough force to hit the wall and Akashi stepped over the threshold with a look of cold determination, radiating anger.  
'Where is Furihata?!'  
'It's not like we stole him away while you were sleeping.' Takao responded, trying to stay calm with those piercing red eyes analysing him.  
'He's lying here on the floor.' Midorima specified, pointing finger at the trembling pile of fabric.   
Seijuurou narrowed his eyes, considering if they couldn't be trying to trick him, but still stepped closer, uncovering few first layers.  
'M-mmorning... Aka-kashi-... kun...' Furihata managed when the light of day fell on him again, trying to hide his face with his hands.  
'Furihata-kun...?' Akashi said in disbelief but smiled his gentleman smile soon after.  
'Isn't it uncomfortable, lying here? I was just planning on going to kitchen to get some breakfast, should I bring back something for you too?' the tone of his voice was so soft as if he was talking to some wild animal, afraid it could dart off at any moment.  
'You would?' Kouki replied, surprised.  
'N-no, that's... I'll go too...' hearing that Akashi nodded to himself in satisfaction. It looked like he had managed to get a little closer to him. 

 

Cabin 3  
'Hmmm... nuclear rector working on gummy bears...? Gmmh... I see... no, not hungry... what are you dooah... the tv's turned off, you won't get throu... Kiyo... Kiyoshi?!' Hanamiya mumbled nonsense from his sleep in serious voice, forehead wrinkled as if in deep thought.  
'What is it, Hanamiya?' Kiyoshi asked when he heard his name called out so clearly, wondering if he'll get a response.  
'Mmmh...? Aaah... Kyooshi...? Mmm...'  
'H-hey...' Teppei slightly panicked, trying to untangle himself slowly. If Makoto's dreaming about the things he seems to be dreaming about, he really shouldn't be listening to that.  
'Say Kiyoshi...' Hanamiya continued on in that tone of voice that seemed to have the magical power to force blood into Kiyoshi's cheeks and other parts, seemingly unaware of the gigantic embarrassment the other person felt.  
'...you didn't hug me while sleeping again, did you?!' the rest of the sentence made so much sense it stopped Teppei in his tracks, and he anxiously surveyed Makoto's face. Both of his eyes opened suddenly.  
'Did you, you fucking useless pretentious asshole?!'  
'Ha-hanamiya... no... not-' Hanamiya just lifted one oval eyebrow, as if pointing out the current state they were in. To be precise, it looked like Kiyoshi spent the last hours trying to make them into a perfect human knot but failed partway.  
'A-at least... I can hear you're back to normal again...'

'Whatsadascreeemin...?' Kagami managed in response to the shouting from the opposite room, too tired to word properly, rolling over on the bed. In the next moment, however, he almost fell over the edge as the warm fall-stopper that used to be there before suddenly disappeared.  
'Ahonimee...' he mustered all his strength to open one eye glued with insufficient sleep and looked around to find out where the person went. There was a little blue bush growing out of the end of the bed.  
'Ahomine...' he groaned again, correctly this time, worming his way there just to snake his arms around Daiki's neck.   
'Shut up, Bakagami... Jun is about to confess...' Aomine frowned where he was sitting, back leaning onto the bed, and stared into the open book in his hands nervously. Kagami yawned into his ear, wiping off the tears that formed in his eyes.   
'Still that stupid book...' he complained, looking over Daiki's shoulder.  
'It's not stupid, there's a lot of cute girls! Like Teru,... or Kayo or Hotaru... Teru is cute...'   
'You're repeating yourself...' Kagami pointed out tiredly, resting his head on Aomine's right shoulder.  
'Still weird... Mibuchi having book about cute girls...'  
'Shh, reading!'

 

Cabin 4   
'Ouch! No, not again! Stop! Bad dog!' Hyuuga shouted desperately as Nigou trailed after him, biting his bare feet and wagging his tail, mischief shining in those big blue eyes.   
'Kuroko! Dammit, make him stop!' oh yes, it looked like Kuroko was out of the building again for mysterious reasons, leaving Junpei in care of the pup without saying a single word. He'd get what's coming to him if only he'd showed up long enough to get captured. Five runs around the camp! Six!  
'Dammit!' Hyuuga shouted, taking cover under his blanket, afraid to even poke his nose out. It seemed like the dog was specially bred to wreck his every morning. 

'Y-you can stop that...' Izuki complained weakly when he received another peck on the forehead, rubbing his red cheeks sheepishly.   
'Stop what?' Hayama looked at him with a surprise and cracked a wide playful grin.  
'Hey, hey, let's go swimming after breakfast!'  
'It's cold outside.' Shun pointed out, still unsure how to act around his room-mate now that there were less items on his ''Never do with a guy'' list.  
'Then we'll go into forest!' he frowned even deeper at that, seeing how well that worked out for them last night. Wait, didn't that sound like one of the schemes to spend some time alone in isolated place...?! Somebody, help...! 

 

Cabin 5  
'Tireeed... tireeed...' Murasakibara complained, holding onto the bed frame as Kasamatsu exerted all his strength, trying to pull him out of the bed by his leg.  
'Get out of the bed already!' he commanded, putting all of his weigh behind it.  
'Don't wanna... get Muro-chin...' Atsushi advised, yawning, not budging single centimetre.  
'What's this... camp... even... for!' Yukio managed angrily through sharp intakes of breath. Murasakibara seemed to have given it some thought or his head just felt itchy, because he let go of the frame to scratch his forehead, entirely forgetting that there was someone gritting their teeth in the effort of dragging him away.  
Kasamatsu just let out single 'huh' in response before they both plummeted to the ground, knocking over wardrobe.  
'Guuh?' Yukio let out in the aftershock, trying to at least ascertain where exactly he landed.  
'What was that noise, senpai?' Kise poked his frightened face into the room, counting the damage. Kasamatsu sat up from where he was lying on the floor, shaking his head slowly, unsure how to even begin explaining it.  
'God, are you alright?' Ryouta ran to him, pressing his head into his chest to check his heartbeat.  
'Idiot, I wouldn't even get up if my heart stopped! I'd rather die than have to get first aid from you.' Kasamatsu complained, pushing him away.  
'My head... 't was mean, Matsu...' Murasakibara whined, giving him a sour look.  
'It was all your fault.' Yukio snapped back angrily but let Kise do what was probably supposed to be a check up and consisted of lifting up Kasamatsu's limbs one by one and frowning at them.   
'Did something fall...?' Himuro entered after hearing the noises, dragging one bandaged leg behind him.  
'Muro-chin...!' Atsushi waved to him with pained expression on his face.  
'Atsushi? What did you do, are you okay?!'   
'Think we should change rooms now?' Kise tried hopefully and Kasamatsu sent him a glare.


End file.
